The Story of a Mixed Up Cinderella
by The.Melancholy.Of.Me
Summary: Len is a playboy. But, Rin doesn't think that she's qualified. She's part angel, so... Who would accept her? But, only he knows of her brutal past and tainted future. She has a secret, a deadly one. One that could change them both forever. The secret? A little something called love. Promising her a better life, she lets go of her past, and she smiles... Lemon in chap. 15. Rated M!
1. The Beginning

RinXLen- "Nonsense Speaker."

Chapter 1~ "Help."

Oh, the irony of it all. The sky was gray, rain clouds were coming in from the east. A dark alley that was infected by gangs and rats echoed footsteps as a lone girl walked through it. Her light blonde, shoulder length hair swayed with each step. She walked slowly, not wanting to go home.

Her mother was a first-classman. She worked most the time, then stayed home to keep her daughter under check. She was a strict mother, never taking backtalk or a 'no' for an answer. Truth is, she wanted for her daughter to become an intern for her company, Kagamine Materials. Things are hard at the Kagamine residence, but isn't it hard everywhere?

The girl, identified as Rin Kagamine, never met her mother's standards. The person she was born as was slowly distorting into her mother's image. Her footsteps stopped and there was a sound of a door creaking open.

"Where where you? I've been waiting for my dinner," the hoarse voice of her mother shouted out from the living room.

"I came from school, mother," the girls voice called back out. She took off her shoes and slipped on her slippers, proceeding to the kitchen where she then placed her school bag on a chair.

"Grab me a beer, you nuisance. Then go do your homework, over here, in front of me. We don't want you messing up,like you always do."

"Yes mother," the girl nearly chocked out and proceeded to grab her mother a beer from the fridge. Her mother snatched it and yelled at her to get her homework.

"No, no, no, you idiot! The answer is 27.2 centimeters squared! See the formula?! It's volume equals pi times the radius squared!"

"Yes mother, I understand now."

"Get out of my sights and go to your room, Rin. Unless you want me to... say, bring out the belt."

"That wont be nessesary, mother," she said in a hushed tone and walked to the dark room's door that had 'help' engraved into it's wood finish. The three stairs that led to it were crooked, and she wobbled, finally going into the dark room. She stood there, wide eyed for a second until her eyes adjusted to the dark, the proceeded to find the light bulb string.

As soon as the light was on, she ran to the corner where a secret drawer was hidden in the wall. This was _her_ secret drawer. Finally, something _she_ had for _herself._ Coins were thrown in there for emergency money, scissors were hidden under the shadow of the drawer, rulers, sharpeners, pencils and her old yearbook were also laying in it. She had a small television, but no cable. The light only stretched in a circle on the ground, and so she took her notebook and a pencil to the center of the lit circle.

On a fresh peice of paper in her notebook, she wrote:

"Packed inside my heart, these feelings,

One, by one, i kill them.

The created smile is just hateful, hateful tears.

The swallowed back unhealing scars,

hurt me, hurt me, but I won't say.

Because even then, you won't

ever, ever notice.

Your words are, to me, kill me.

Do you even understand

my heart?"

Teardrops stained the page she was writing on. 'Why must I live on...?' she thought to herself. She felt alone and afraid, but none of her emotions surfaced besides the free flowing water droplets coming from her cerulean eyes.

The next few weeks were the usual, her mother yelling at her for grades and getting drunk, beating her, and more yelling. Though today was different. Today Rin was getting her report card. She braced herself for what would happen when her mother saw that she was failing Health class. The kids in her school wouldnt talk to her, everyone hated her because of her mother's actions.

~Flashback~

"Hey Rin-chan, can I come over today?"

"NO. PICK MEEE!"

"But I want to come over Rin-chan's house too!"

A whole big crowd surrounded the defenseless blonde little girl, until a tall woman with red-brown hair came over, and pushed the children aside.

"NO ONE is coming over EVER. You got it, you little brats?! ESPECIALLY YOU," she pointed at the blonde boy who went by the name of Len. "YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOUNG MAN," she yelled at him. He looked as if he were about to cry.

"Mommy, stop yelling at Len-kun!" the little girl tugged on the woman's long jacket.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she pushed little Rin onto her bottom, amd the girl started to cry. "WE'RE GOING HOME, AND YOUR NEW ROOM IS WAITING. NOW GO."

The woman and her crying child got in the car and drove off, leaving behind bewildered children and a hurting Len Kagamine.

~Flashback end~

Gossip quickly spread around about Rin since that day. Rumors varied. She switched schools, but the rumors followed. Some say she killed her father, others say she almost killed herself. And that, my friend, wasn't a rumor.

END OF CHAPTER ONE :D YUSHHH.

This story is a fail, but whatever ^^ I CAN FAIL IF I WANT xD

What did you think? IM CURIOUS :D

Well, tap dat review button, it's Len's bum xD C:

A/N: CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON C:


	2. Rin's World

A/N: CHAPPY TWO :D YUSHHHHHHHHHHHH. Well, here's my crappy excuse for a fanfic~ C:

Chapter 2: "Only Lies"

Rin's POV:

"Ima Kieta watashi uso dayo, uso dayo..." I sang in the abandoned music room. "Kimi no kotoba ga...watashi o, korosu no yuruse wa..." I suddenly stopped when i heard the door click open.

"Hello? Who's in here?" I tried to make out who's voice it was, but I couldnt. I hid behind the painting of Mrs. Mergurine, the principle, and stayed still. I couldn't have anyone knowing where my secret room is. Wait- why is anyone in this dorm anyways? No one uses it anymore! Gah, some people just are so desperate to find a hiding spot to make out...

"I heard you singing, and it's a really good song, yet I haven't heard it... Did you write it?"

I heard footsteps walk toward the painting, and i mentally cussed whoever it was out. It just so happened to be that my phone vibrated out of nowhere, falling out of my school sweater. A hand reached up under the painting to pick it up, because i had accidently kicked it trying to get it before they did.

"Ah, is this your phone? Such a pretty charm. You like oranges, hm? Please come out. So you can get your phone back," his voice sounded male, so I'm concluding that the intruder is indeed male. But man, his voice is high for a...uh, man.

"My dad is a producer and is looking for the 'next big thing', so here's his buisness card, you should drop by sometime. Give us a call," and with that he slid my phone back under the painting, along with a small white card that read, "Kagamine Records". Is it me, or is Kagamine a very popular name?

Normal POV-

'Ah, another boring long day.' a blonde male thought to himself while taking his books out of his bag. He thought a bit about the girl in the abandoned dorm and her angelic voice. 'I know! I will record it next time...'

He began his journey down the hall and tried to swerve around his former girlfriend, Miku, who was being really annoying for the last few days. "Len-kunnnnn~"Oh God. 'Dear lord forgive me for I have sinned, bless my soul...' he thought as he came face to face to her.

"You've been ignoring me," she stated in a blank tone.

"For a reason," he spat back, obviously not wanting to talk to her at the moment, for he had to visit the singing girl again, surely.

"Asshole."

"Whore."

"Fuck you."

"Already did," and with that and a wink, he walked around her, proceeding to the dorm door, leaving behind a stunned, pissed off Miku.

As he neared closer to the door, he could already hear it. That beat of that endless, beautiful, yet sad song. He proceeded to crack the door open just an inch, before finally stepping in, unaware of the tealette sneacking not too far behind him.

Stepping into the room, Miku couldn't help but be a bit jealous. 'Did he leave me, for her?' She saw as he approached her, but she heard the creak of the floorboards. She turned to dart behind the painting, but Len was too fast and he grabbed Rin by the wrist before she could retreat.

Miku's POV:

"L-let...go!" she yelled with her angelic voice. 'No wonder...' I thought to myself, 'But she's flat... at least I have boobs whore!' I  
menally cussed Rin out.

"Not until you tell me your name," Len stated cooly. I had to admit it, her crystal blue eyes, her short flaxen hair, and her nicely curved, petitee bosy made me want to strangle her. How dare she steal away my Len-kun!

"Rin, Rin Kagamine," she wiggles out of his grasp," Please go, I have done nothing wrong."

"Hm?" Len looked confused, and so he cocked his head to the side. "Kagamine?" Then it hit me. She has the same last name as him! Mayybe they're siblings, or married? No, then they'd know eachother. Arranged marriage? No, i knew Len's parents. They just weren't that type.

"Keep singing, please Rin," he gave her a toothy grin. "Please...? For Len-Len?"

"Who the hell is Len-Len?"

"Me. I'm Len. Duh."

She gave him a long sigh and huffed back over to her phone on the desk. "Fine, just stay out of the way, Kagamine." Ouch, that was harsh.

The opening to the song was piano, a nice, slow tune that kind of made your heart sink. "You told me so many things... Yet, you have no idea... The words you said, Killed me on the inside... And now, Look what you turned me into..." She said, looking at her feet. "Ahhh~" Her voice was just so... amazing.

"The emotions i feel, they turn to none, I broke, I broke, them one by one. The smile that I had through all these years, It bears, it bears, these hateful tears..." The lyrics were coming straight from the heart, I could tell, being a diva myself. I almost cried.

"The scars that I had, I gulped all through, They hurt, they hurt, but you won't know. And if it's true, you should admit, you didn't notice it." A pause, followed by a wiping of a tear. Was she really this emotional over a song?

"The words you say that we can't see, they hit and they are killing me. You don't know how I feel inside, you don't know just how hard I've tried..."She sung more and more, but the part that surprised me the most was that... she never looked up. Usually when I sang, i lifted my head up. But her, no. It looked as if she were a broken toy, left all alone for her user had otten a new one.

"The 'I', it slowly turned the 'me' into what is 'lies'.." Tears. "In case you won't come, but run and flee, you know, you know, it's fine with me. But if you are here, and choose to be real, all my wounds, all my wounds, will not heal." Sniffle. "It's always the same with me, so deep inside my heart you'll be, you're smiling and thats all I see. You know it's unforgivably. That it hurts, it's hard to say, 'Cause you wont hear it anyway. The 'I' it turns to 'clown' on my behalf, you'll laugh, and laugh..."

"Ima kieta watashi uso da yo, uso da yo."(Translation: "Right now I could just dissapear but it's a lie, it is a lie.") Whoa. "Aah~...Words you say that we can't see, they hit and they are killing know it's unforgivably, also is this type of 'me'. But if you think that this is fine, then please come kill me I won't decline. 'Cause 'I' it slowly turned the 'me' into what is 'lies'. Dakara~"

As soon as I realized the song was over, I store down at my own feet. Both of our tears hit the ground at once. I felt the urge to hug her immidiently, but I resisted. I picked myself up and ran as fast as I could out of the dorm.

Len's POV:

"Rin..." I said, looking at her pink, puffy eyes, while hitting 'stop' on my recorder. "I got that...!"

"Y-you what?!" She looked angry when she saw the recorder still in my hands.

"I'm sending this to my dad, he'll love it," I explained, hopeful that she'll like me for this kind act i'm doing for her. "I'm guessing this song is about a girl who hates a bully?"

"No," she snapped, correcting me. "It's about a girl, who had a choice between her mom and dad, but picked her mom. It was a mistake. Her mom is critical and judgemental and strict and mean and... Anyways, she turns suicidal because of it. She dissapears."

"Oka-"

"Her mom keeps her in this dark room so she doesn't make any more mistakes. Her whole life is a mistake. Her exsistence is accidental. Her mother turned her into a monster, and so in the end she dissapeared. She had no friends, so who would notice? Stupid girl..."

Her words carried so much pain. Feeling overwhelmed, I decided to change the subject. "Um, the bell is about to ring... Can I walk you home?"

She suddenly looked shooken up and scared, looking at me with wide eyes. "I-I  
...um, IhavethingstodoI'msosorry!"

"I'll just walk you home, it's no big deal," I stated cooly and started packing her stuff into the yellow tote on her desk. "Okay, let's go." I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the empty dorm room.

Storm clouds were riding in from the south. "Rin," I asked. "Aren't you cold?" I threw my blazer over her small shoulders, and her face grew red. She gave a loud sigh and looked up at the sky, closing her eyes as a single rain drop slid down her cheek.

"Len, you really shouldn't..." She said lightly.

"RIn, I really should. We don't want you to get murdered," I told her with a slight frown.

"I wouldn't mind..." I barely heard her whisper. I didn't want to ask why she said that... well, I did, but maybe she would get upset... maybe I should keep it to myself.

We rounded the corner, to find a lone brick house with red shutters. It was big, with a niced sized garden in front and metal gates. It was like a house for a rich person! This definitly goes not suit Rin. I suddenly had the urge to go inside.

"Well, come on!" I said, nudging her to the gate so she could open it. She frowned then slightly nodded, punching in the code for the lock.

"Len, do as I say," she started. "Turn back now."

"Princess Rin, just because you have the luxury of a princess, doesn't mean you have the authorization to order me around." I then realized my mistake. "Sorry."

Her lip quivered and she nodded again, leading me into the pathway near the garden. I stared in awe at the mixture of red, yellow, orange, and purple flowers that were dying because of the cold weather.

The front door creaked open, revealing a nicely furnished foyer. Red carpet painted the floor. Rin's petite hand grabbed mine, pulling me to the nearest stairway.

We barged into a door leading to a long hallway. Except, it looked different from the rest of the house. It was darker. The dimly lit door at the end of the hallway was the only thing i could see. 'Is she gonna rape me?!'

"RIIIIINNNN!" an old woman's voice screeched. RIn gasped and started running to the door, opening it and pushing me in it. I almost forgot that we were in her house until a small light came on in the center of the room. It was a tiny room with no furnature, just a small cot and what seems to be random things on the floor.

"Don't move," she said sternly. "Don't move until I come back, got it? Okay." I simply nodded.

"RIN KAGAMINE GET DOWN HERE RIGHT HOW OR SO HELP ME...!"

"Coming, mother!" She flashed me a painful look and ran out the door, somehow gently shutting it behind her.

I've been stuck in here for an hour, listening to Rin's mother scream and things hitting the wall. Are they really going at it?! I swear, if I have to wait 5 more minutes in here, I'll kill myself!

"Rin! RIN! GET UP!" I heard her mother yell. There was a long pause. I wonder what happened...

"AS YOU CAN SEE, MOTHER, YOU WENT TOO FAR THIS TIME!" Holy poop. More banging, and light footsteps coming to the room. 'HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE HIDE,' the voice inside my head echoed. Nya... THE COT. I jump in the cot and put the blankets over me just as the door opened. I peeked out from under the covers to see the blonde girl stagger in.

I stared at her, her nose bleeding and her cheek red.

"Omigod Rin, are you okay?" I got up and ran over to her.

"I'm fine, Len," she sighed. I found a rag on the floor and headed to the nearest sink to wet it. Lightly I brushed it against her pale skin. She cringed.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," She cried with her hands now covering her face. She looked at me with sad, blue eyes. "J-just don't tell any one, okay?"

I was stunned. Her mom is doing this to her and she doesn't want to tell? "Okay," I promised, about to cry myself.

ANNND BREAK.

Gah. Talking to my boyfriend while I wrote this 3

RINXLEN FOREVERR. Just saying.

REVIEW :3


	3. Father

Chapter 3~ "Secrets"

The cold air hit Rin's face, causing her to shiver. The sun was barely out, and the fog didn't help with anything. Shielding her eyes from the bitter cold wind, she scurried around the corner. The hood of her dark cloak hid most of her face in shadow. She noticed her surroundings, clutching the crumpled paper in her hands. Finally, she arrived at her destination- a big cemetary, with iron gates surrounding it. Tombstones were scattered everywhere, with only a single sidewalk wiggling through the cemetary. A normal person would have passed out by now, seeing as this might've been the scariest place around, but then again, Rin wasn't normal.

As she stepped through the gates, she could almost feel something pulling her in. It somehow comforted her, making her feel welcome there, but at the same time it frightened her a little. Stepping onto the slightly faded sidewalk, she felt relief. There she was, following the path at the cemetary like it was her second home.

Finally, she stopped at a small, tainted green tombstone. Dusting it off with her hand, she sighed, and sat in front of it. She unfolded the paper in her grasp.

"Dear Dad," she read. "I know you probably can't hear me right now, in the earth, but I hope God sends this message to you. Happy Birthday to me, Dad. Since mom is probably setting up to go to Boston to see Mr. Kaito, I'll spend my Birthday with you! So, how is it up there? I hope you're having fun with God. Someday, I'll be up there too, okay? OH! I amost forgot, I got you a present!" She began searching for her cloak pocket. She pulled out a bundle of dandelions that were all tied together to make a crown. She placed in on top if the grave mark, tilting it slightly. By this time, the sun was coming out and the fog was moving outward, giving the cemetary a less eerie look. Patches of green marked the ground.

"I hope you like it. I know its cheap, but... mommy doesn't give me much of a break, so i didn't have a whole lot of time to make it..." As if in response, the wind hugged around her, making her feel more uneasy. "Thanks dad." And with that, she fell asleep, leaning against the small grave stone.

Len's POV:

"Len! Honey, you forgot your bus fare money!" My mother called out to me. She can be a real worrywart sometimes, you know?

"I'm walking today, mum. I love you, bye!" I yelled back at her smiling form, closing the door behind me as I left the house. Finding the shortest route to baseball practice, I practally ran down the sidewalk. I can't be late again, coach will kill me!

Rounding a sharp turn, I skidded across the sidewalk. I ran faster thinking of how much I'd like to 'accidentally' pitch the ball right into Mikuo's crotch. Now, all I have to go is take the sidewalk through the cemetary and I'll be there in no time!

Making my turn into the iron gates, I couldn't help but to think why people are always so scared of this place. My thoughts somehow turned to Rin... I could almost hear her singing... Gah. No time to think of that now.

It's kind of a weird feeling to be in a place with alot of dead people, but it's not like they're going to grab your foot or anything... I hope. I scanned the tombstones, making sure no hand popped out of the dirt like they do in horror movies. So far, so good... until- "GAH MOTHER FUCKING HOLY MOTHER OF JEBUS WHAT THE HELL!" I looked at a body next to a certain grave. Knowing me, I walked up to it, trying to identify it. I already almost pissed my damn pants!

I saw short blond hair, and pale skin. It looked like... RIN?! She was wearing a white dress, with a yellow sash, a gray cloak, and her ordinary white bow. What is she doing out here? More importantly, who's tombstone is this? I bent over to read it, dusting the letters off with my fingers. Le- Len? Len Kagamine... holy shit. WAIT. I dusted it off more. No, it's Leon. After all, i'm not dead.

I poked her in the side, hoping for her to wake up. "Ngh... Mommy, no..." She turned to hug the stone- I poked her again. "MOMMY STOP IT!" OWCH! SHE SLAPPED ME!

"RIN!" I shook her. "Rin! Wake up!"

"Wha- LEN?" She knocked me on my butt when she stood. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to baseball, but i saw you. Question is, what are YOU doing here?"

"Dad, meet Len." She pointed to the tombstone. "Len, meet dad."


	4. Interrogations

Chapter 4 or Nonsense Speaker~ "Remote Control"

"This is your house?" She said, wih a slight giggle. "It's- uh, small."

"I'm not rich, unlike you," I said while nudging her a little. I hope coach wouldn't mind me skipping practice. I sighed, of coarse he will. He'll kick me off the team!

"Len! You're supposed to be at practice!" My mother called to me. She walked into the living room where Rin and I were and giggled. "I didn't know we had company~"

I facepalmed. "Not like that, mom!" She really can get out of hand sometimes.

"Shush Len! Honey, what's your name?" She pointed to Rin.

"My name is Rin Kagamine, ma'am," she replied sweely with a slight bow. I never seen her so polite. Memories of that dark room and her mother flooded my mind again. How could her mom do that to such a sweet girl? Why was she so nasty to Rin?

"You can call me Lola, Rin." She smiled, and I swear it could have lit up the whole town.

My mom extended her hand, and Rin flinched. My mom gave me a look like, 'Why did she do that?' but I just nodded so she would leave it alone.

"It's just a handshake, hun. It's okay," she said and extended her hand. With a red face, Rin shook it.

"Gomen."

Over snack, my mother questioned Rin. It was awkward to be there, and I thought about leaving, but I then decided against it.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Oranges."

"What's... What's your home life like, Rin?"

"She doesn't have to answer that," I interrupted.

"Let her answer for herself, Len!" I shrunk back.

"So, tell us Rin, what's your familly like?"

Rin gulped before answering, "My father died when I was 10, ma'am. Um, I live with my mom."

"What's she like?"

"Nice."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

MY mom sighed and stood up. "I'll go prepare dinner."

Why did my mom do that? She doesn't know Rin. She doesn't know Rin's life. So why would she quesion it like that? My mom never acts like that. Never. My whole life I have never heard my mother use that tone, with ANYBODY.

So why Rin?

"Sorry about that." I said to Rin, who was criss-cross-apple-saused on my floor, watching Spongebob.

"It's fine," she smiled, and so did I. We both laughed histerically when Spongebob ripped his pants.

"Me and my dad would watch this all the time," she said.

"Who was your dad?"

"A man," she giggled and I sneered.

"Nooo, I thought he was a magical flying rainbow pegusus named George," I said sarcastically. "I meant... was he like your mom?"

"Not at all. When my mom was alive, she wasn't like how she is now. She was what every mom should be, a nice, caring, butterflies-and-rainbows type. My dad was the same, but he wasn't gay," She laughed.

"Then what happened?"

"Mother said he died from a natural cause, but I know it wasn't that. He was too young; too healthy."

"Hm..." I hummed.

"I think she killed him."

Everything was silent after that, besides the gasp and rustling outside of my bedroom door.

"Why would you think that?" I asked intently. But seriously- what does she know that would drive her to that conclusion?

"It all started when I was six..." she said. "I was in kindergarden, and I had lots of friends. Everyone always wanted to play with me! Anyways, this one time, my mom said that no one was allowed over. I was kinda shocked, 'cause she would always let people come over. Later that day, my mom and dad got in a fight. Dad told me to hide under my bed, and to not come out 'till he told me to. So, I did. He never came to get me."

Little crystals flew down her face, her once blue irises urning pink and puffy. "Don't cry, it's okay," I told her while holding her close to me.

I want to know the truth, and all of it. Suddenly, this girl has become my top priority. I'm going to get down to this puzzle that is her life. 'That is my promise to you, Rin.'

Author's note~

Sorry it's been so long! A month ;_;. I had vacation and stuff~ so yeah. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Hehehe. I'm in your closet~ JUST KIDDING.

Anyways, the whole kindergarden thing is coming up soon. I've been asked what it's about, so here:

At a young age, Rin was popular and loving and had the perfect family. Everything changed when her father died. Her mother got violent and mean, isolating Rin from her friends. She beats Rin and orders her around, treating her like Cinderella. Len's a playboy at Rin's school, and has fallen in love with her. Miku is Len's ex-girlfriend, and she hates Rin, but she can't help but to feel bad for Rin, given her situation.

The whole Len being yelled at by Rin's mom thing is what I can't tell you yet!

PM me if you have any questions!


	5. The Dream

_**Ohiyou~**_

_**Let's get on with the story, fellow RinXLen fans~! BLOOD AND GORE AND LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER 3**_

It was dark, too dark. The kind of dark you see when you're alone in a room in the dead of night, with no moon. It was pitch black. I wondered why it was so dark, since mom always had some light on in the house, stating that I could "get lost in the dark".

Swinging my feet off of my bed, I got up and headed for my door, fumbling for the doorknob. After searching for a bit, I found it and walked slowly into the hallway, rubbing my neck because it was a bit stiff. I stopped where I remembered my mom's door should be. Rubbing the wall, looking for her door, I sighed. I probably looked like an idiot, raping the wall like this. Feeling the smooth surface under my fingers, searching, my eyes widened when I realized there was no door.

What?

I facepalmed. It must be further down the hallway. Duh, Len. No need to piss your pants. Using the wall for support, I walked down the hallway, slowly; carefully. I didn't want to trip. Finally, I reached some kind of dead end. I decided to go ahead and open the door that was blocking my path. I foul stench filled my nose as i stepped through the door. A dim light lit my field of vision.

The next things that happened to me we're too foul; too horrid to explain.

Kneeling next to a crimson painted body was a woman; big bust, auburn hair; twisted smile. She laughed a bit, then stood, wobbling a bit. "That's what the bastard gets, hahaha!" She yelled, twirling the blood covered knife in her hand a bit then throwing it into the (what looks like) man's body, causing a squirt of blood to splash on her face.

I stood, my knees trembling, before they finally gave out, sending me crashing to the ground. I suddenly didn't feel like I was myself. Maybe this was taking place in my perspective, but this definately wasn't me. I looked down at my clothes. No longer was I wearing my usual night outfit, but a short blue nightdress, and in my hand was a small cream-colored stuffed bunny.

"Mommy... What did you do to daddy?" I heard myself say. I was then turned into my own person, inside of yet another dark room. I was tiny, floating around with a light encasing me as if I were an angel trapped in hell. A screen flashed in front of me, showing a little girl with a white bow and a small blue nightgown on, clutching a small bunny with glowing button eyes. I also saw the woman, dark rings under her eyes like she hasn't slept for days.

"Awh, Rin-chan, he just went to sleep," the woman said, polishing her knife with the hem of her red night shirt.

"That's a lie! You hurt daddy, didn't you?" Rin stood up, still clutching her bunny with tiny fingers. "You killed him."

"You know what I think?" The woman flashed a evil smile to the girl. "I think it's time for you go to sleep too."

Rin stiffened then relaxed with a determined expression on her face. Finally, the woman, her mother, took a step towards the trembling girl. One step, then another, then another again. 'Stop!' I wanted to yell. 'Don't hurt Rin!' I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I was paralized, even my breathing stopped.

"DIE!" The woman screamed, running towards the girl with her knife in hand. Screaming, Rin ran the oppisite direction, just barely missing the sharp edge of the knife. "You little bitch!" Growling, the woman lunged forward again.

In a panic, the girl exended both her hands outward, her palms facing out, in front of her. 'That won't do anything,' I thought to myself.

Just then, when I thought it was all over, flames caught my sight. Fire. Out of Rin's hands. The flames reached the woman, and she let out a blood curdling scream. Dropping the knife, she jumped backwards to save herself from being burned. Rin quickly closed her hands into fists, stopping the fire. In the midst of the blaze, she ran over to her dead father's side, grabbing his hand and yelling at him to wake up.

Her mother got up, growling. Staggering towardd the unaware little girl and the corpse, she grunted with each step. She picked the girl up by her short blonde hair, making her cry out.

Breaking free of my trance, I was able to move forward, hitting the screen with all of my might. I needed to help Rin! All I could do was scream as the knife plunged into Rin, cutting her skin open basically down her whole chest, to her right hip. She screamed in sheer terror, kicking and hitting with all her might to get her mother off of her while blood poured out of her wound. Clawing at her mother's eye, she managed to get the brunette off of her in time to roll out from underneath her.

By that time, I let out the loudest, most ear-splitting scream I have ever let pass my lips in my life.

I woke up abrupty that morning, sweat gliding down my forehead. I rubbed my sleeve on my head, hoping it would get some of it off. So it was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream.

Hoping to go back to sleep, I rolled over on my side. Something smelled a bit... off. Like, citrus. I really hope my mom didn't spray some air freshener in my room again. Last time she did- I shivered at the memory.

Rolling over again, I opened my eyes once again, to see another person. In my bed. What the fuck? Realizing it was just Rin, I let my heart slow a bit. Her slow breathing, her peaceful face, her velvet skin, it was already driving my horomones crazy.

Speaking of crazy, I must be really crazy, because I suddenly got the urge to check her for any scars, any sign that what I dreamed actually happened. I couldn't stop myself when I shoved the blankets off of her, revealing her yellow plaid pajamas. Nudging her shirt up a little, I tried not to wake her. Her skin on my fingertips, the fact that she was making that face in her sleep, the scent of her, I needed to hurry. Stupid boy horomones.

On her stomach, apart from her soft, velvet skin, was a bumpy line that descended into her pants. Looking further, I noticed it was exactly like the one from my dream. From her left breast, all the way to her right hip, the scar was visable. Had I not dreamed it?

Did I see into the past? If so, then what about the part when she had flames coming out of her hands? Is that how her father died? If that is, then how did no one know? Had Rin been lying all this time?

I pulled back down her shirt and sighed, laying back down on my side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. As if it held the key to the answers I needed.

_**Okay don't kill meh! It took me two hours to do this ;_; sorry~ I'm trying~ **_

_** So in this chapter, Len has a dream that will probably unlock the mysteries to Rin's father's death. So basically he sees what happened. **_

_** I got my SeeU cosplay today! :'D I wore it all* day!**_

_** And yes, Rin is flipping awesome. She has supah powers! ^3^ **_

_** Any suggestions or quesions? Drop a review or PM me! **_

_** R & R 3**_


	6. That One Thing

_**Chap. 6~**_

_**Hai guise~! sorry I haven't upda a while, I was grounded :l...**_

_**Well, I guess I kept you waiting for too long. Here ya go~!**_

"Ne, Rin?" I asked, cocking my head to the side innocently.

"Hai, Len?" She replied, still drinking her orange juice and wolfing down banana nut pancakes. She still looked tired after sleeping 'till 11 in the afternoon!

"I had a dream last night," Yet I was still debating whether or not I should tell her. I mean, what if she doesn't believe me? What if she thinks I'm a creep? What if she doesn't talk to me anymore? I guess that's a risk I'll have to take.

"What was it about?"

Now's the time, Len. You can tell her, or you can adbandon this idea now. Pick one. I suggest the second choice.

"It was about how your dad died!" I blurted out. Her shocked expression made me regret not listening to my conscience.

"What?" Clearly she didn't believe me, clearly she thought I was crazy. Hell, maybe I was. I saw the past in my dream for pete's sake!

"I saw how he died, I saw your mom cut you, I saw everything. I know, you think I'm crazy, but I did. I swear. You need proof? I know she gave you a cut from your left breast to your right hip," I explained.

She warily lifted up the hem of her shirt to examine the scar. "I guess you're right" was all she said, before adding, "Then I guess you know about _it._"

"What, the fire or the death?" I asked, rubbing my neck.

"This," and with that, she proceeded to extend her palms out like she did in my dream. Before I had the chance to duck, a fireball came at me. I barely missed it, and my shirt caught on fire. Panicking, I started slapping myself, all while Rin was staring, blankly, as if I wasn't on fire right now.

Slowly, she extended her hand again, this time with her palm facing up. A bubble of water formed, swirling in the air, making a whooshing noise. With a flick of her wrist, the water hurled towards me, knocking me off my feet but thankfully putting out the fire.

"That wasn't nessesary, Rin! I almost died!" I huffed. She rolled her eyes and stared out the window. It was raining.

"I want to go outside, to show you something," she said in an almost-whisper.

"Oh no, Rinny, I think that's enough demonstrating for you today."

She threw an orange at me. Where'd she even get that?! Something warm touched my hand. Was she holding it? Why is my face feeling warm? Why is my heart racing? No time for questions. She pulled me outside.

It was pouring, and my hair was sticking to my face. The wind didn't really help, either. "Cold?" Rin asked, smiling a bit. "Yeah," I replied. Then, she hugged me.

She. Hugged. Me.

So what am I to do? Pry her off? Hug her back? I think I'll hug her back. Not like she has cooties or anything, right? RIGHT?

Anyways, she must've felt me shivering, because she pushed me away from her and sighed. Turning her back to me, she extended both of her arms at her sides, looking as if she was welcoming someone. Just then, the rain stopped, and it felt warmer.

What?

Some type of shiny dome was above us. Just us. Peering through it, I saw the circular imprints the rain left from hitting it. It was like something you'd see in those fantasy movies.

"How did you..?" I was stunned.

"My ability is to control the elements," she explained. "Your mother gave me these. She took me in, I remember. She was a scientist once, when you were little like me. I remember one time she said, "You have such pretty eyes, they remind me of my husband."

"So, you were given these powers by a group of scientists and one of them happened to be my mom?" I asked, taking it all in.

"Correct. And, Len, there's something I have to tell you."

"Mhmm?"

"We're related."

"WHAT?" How though? If we were blood related, then how can I have feelings for her? Wait- what? Gah!

"Your dad is my mother's brother. We're cousins. My mother always hated yours, and when your mom took me in, my mom was enraged. That's when she started abusing me, then she killed daddy. I know this sounds harsh, I know it's all too soon, but please, don't give me that face."

I was scowling, I knew it. But, she has known this the whole time! Why shouldn't I be mad about this? I fell in love with my cousin! Does she even know how I feel?

"How can you say it so calmly? How? I want to know," I started to cry. "I want to know how you can stand there and say this like it's an everyday thing! We can't be relatives! That would be incest, and incest is frowned upon! I love you, Rin, but I don't know how to take this. Why couldn't you tell me_ before _I fell in love with you?!"

I couldn't help it. I've always had a tendency to cry in situations like this. I'm a weak man. My knees buckled, and I fell to the ground. My head started to throb. I knew I loved her, ever since I first found her in the adbandoned dorm. Every moment I had with Rin, I cherished it like the last.

The dome fell, and rain pelted me again. The perfect weather for my mood, huh? For a brief moment, I looked up. She was crying too.

Scrambling, I went to hug her again. I don't even care about us being relatives anymore, I care about her. I care about Rin. I love Rin.

Holding her, I felt her snifles in my neck. I felt her hand winding through my hair, the other hand clutching my chest.

I felt it all, though something was missing...

A kiss in the rain.

_~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ASDFGHJKL! This was horrible. Frown. Gomen for my un-epicness and stupidity._

_Night y'all._


	7. The End of The Liar

Chap. 7~

_**A/N: I honestly have authors block right now. Well, really I have alot of ideas but they wouldn't fit into this story. Gah. maybe I'll make a new story and make it a collection of random oneshots. Yes. YES. HEHEHEHEHE. **_

_** ON WITH THE AWKWARDNESS~!**_

Chaper 7, "Behind the Eyes"

The day after, I woke up with a jolt. Tomorrow Rin had to go home. Back to her mother; back into secrecy. Irony, yes, that would be a good word to explain it. You'd expect her to run away, but no, she runs back. Why? Well, I don't know.

I sighed, sitting up from my bed. Again, she was laying next to me. 'Cousins', I thought.

I guess it all started when I met her, singing in the adbandoned dorm. It was her voice that led me to her. It was the beginning, the blossoming, of our love. No, of my love. I remember how shy she was, hiding behind the painting. Her orange charm on her phone, her short, citrus-scented hair that flowed in the wind. It all made my heart race.

Yes, I, Len Kagamine, the high school playboy, has fallen in love with the one and only, Rin Kagamine, who was also related to me.

If Rin has the power to control the elements, what do I have? Surely mother would have done experiments on me, too, right? It only makes sense. Rin can't be the only one. No- I refuse to let her be alone anymore.

"L-Lenn~" Rin moaned in her sleed, turning onto her side, which also rolled her closer to me. What if my mom walks in? Crap~! Then again, I am 16. I should be able to cuddle a bit.

She threw my arms around me. Is this girl really sleeping? Hm~... (A/N RATED T GUYS. FLUFFY~~!)

I pulled her 'sleeping' form closer, grabbing her clothed butt a bit. Squeezing it a little, I cursed at my playboy ways. We're cousins, dammit! I guess a kiss wouldn't hurt, right? Right? With a small gulp and a sweatdrop, I leaned in a bit. Then a bit more. Can I really do this?

Deciding against it, I started to release her, until I felt her constrict her arms tighter around me, feeling me up a little. My hand subconsiously slid up her back, caressing the soft, pale skin that burned under my fingertips. Something warm planted on my lips, and my eyes grew two times in size. Anxious, I kissed her back. Her (what I assumed to be) tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

"Two can play at this game, Rinny," I breathed, giving her accsess to my waiting mouth. I also took advantage of the situation, grabbing her shoulders and rolling on top of her, never once losing connection of our lips. I felt my- you know- stiffening up. The heat radiating off of her body made me sweat a little. I want to go all the way with her, maybe she can bare my children?

"Len," she murmered, breaking the kiss; breathing loudly. "Goodmorning."

"Ohiyo, beautiful."

She smiled tiredly and rolled me off of her. Darn~! Suddenly her urgent voice interrupted my thoughts. "Len, w-who... your blinds... m-mom..."

My head swirled toward my window; the light coming from it was blinding my eyes. In the corner, I could distinctly see a head, with auburn hair and flaming brown eyes staring at Rin, menacingly. What the actual fuck? Panicking, I went to lock my window. Clicking it locked, and closing the blinds, I ran out of my room to lock all the rest or the windows, and most importantly, the door; if it wasn't already.

Lucky for me, the task was already done. My mother and I ran back to my room, where Rin was, clearly shooken up. Her crystal blue eyes still were focused on the window, where a light tapping was resounding.

"Why is she here? Why is she here?" She was repeating like a broken recorder. My mother sat on the bed next to her, rubbing her back gently. Each time her hand touched Rin's back, Rin flinched.

"I won't let her hurt you," I said, catching the gaze of both my mom's and Rin's eyes.

"S-she'll kill you... she will..." She stuttered. Her expression changed from horrified to stoney, topping off with a cold, icy glare. "So _I _must protect _you_ from that fate, then."

My mom glared at Rin with a sickening gaze. "I told you already not to, didn't I? I told you not to use them, but you did. You can't Rin, you'll kill her!"

"Let her, mom."

She held a questioning look, then quickly dropped it when there was a loud crash. The window was currently in peices on the ground, along with a hammer. Leaning into it's frame was Rin's mother, a devious grin plastered on her face.

"Here so early, are we, Meiko?" My mother sneered.

"Touche, Lola. Long time no see," Meiko laughed, coming fully into the room. "Don't you guys know it's impolite to take an item without permission, and then to not allow me in?"

"We didn't steal from you!" I yelled, pushing a non-moving Rin behind me.

"Ah, but you see, you did. You stole that," she pointed to Rin.

"'That' has a name, you pathetic woman. It's Rin," the girl behind me boldly stated, nudging past me, towards the psyco-maniac.

Rin walked past my mother, who in return, grabbed my arm and pushed me away from the scene. "Mom, what the actual fuck? She can die!" I snarled at her, clenching my jaw.

"You saw what she can do. You know, Len." Was all she said before a flash of yellow darted in throught the window, straight at Meiko.

The woman just missed it. The bolt crashed into the ground, cracking the hardwood floor. She growled and pulled a knife out from her back pocket of her black pants. I noticed from the red handle designs that it was the same one from years ago. Rin must of saw it too, because she tensed.

How can I help? I don't have any special powers, I'm not special. I'm nothing that can help. I'm useless. But if there's one thing I can do, it's sing. i know it sounds weird, but I hope it'll help.

"Emotions I feel, they turn to none, I broke, I broke them one by one..." I started to sing. Rin jumped, turning to look at me for a split second before she turned back towards her mother. "The smile that you had, through all these years, it bears, it bears these hateful tears."

Catching her breath, the woman clutched the knife, staring at Rin intently. Rin took this as a threat, and faced her palms out. A whoosh of air blew my hair past my face. Looking at the mini tornado that formed in her hands, I prayed this wouldn't get out of hands. Images of Rin's dark room at her so called 'house' flew past my mind.

She hurled it towards her mom, who fell on her bottom from the sudden impact. She struggled to get up, and when she did, Rin lunged towards her, knocking the knife out of her hand. Meiko pushed her off, landing into a straddling position, chocking Rin.

The thing that surprised me the most was- Rin... She smiled.

I couldn't take it. I ran, knocking into Meiko and rolled with her on the floor next to Rin, who was trying to regain her breath. We landed with her ontop of me, much like she did with Rin. Constricting her hands around my neck, I felt the life being sucked out of me. I clawed at her hands, desperately tryinging to breathe.

I guess this is what it's like to die.

"You told me so many things, and yet, you have no idea... the words you said, they _killed _me on the inside," An angel's voice said.

Rin's mom screamed. Her grip loosened, and a bit of blood dripped out of her mouth. Her eyes went gray, her scent turning to one of death. Collapsing, I pushed her off of me, leaving her face down on the floor, a knife in her upper back.

Wheezing, I heard Rin fall to her knees, crying. My mother was crying too, but she had a happy smile spead on her face.

"I'm so proud of you, Rin," my mom said, snapping her fingers. With that snap, the corpse disappeared, leaving little to no evidence behind but a broken window, and a clean knife.

"Only lies..." Rin whispered, and the whole world went black.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````ASDDFGHJKL```````````````````````````

_**Hola my pretties. THE WITCH IS DEAD! HAZZAH~!**_

_** So, here's the story so far: **_

_** Rin and Len meet in the dorm, blah blah, Len sneaks into Rins house, witnesses the abuse, then leaves after promising not to tell anyone. Month later,he finds her at her father's grave, takes her home, and yeah. She winds up staying there for a bit because her mother is away to see Kaito. She comes home unexpectedly early and searches for rin, and goes to len's house. She knows Rin is there because of a past event where rin ran away and lola found her, then tested on her, giving Rin adnormal super powers. Rin's mom breaks into the house, and fights rin, planning to kill len and his mother. She almost kills len but rin stabs her, killing her once and for all. **_

_**The reason lola said "I'm so proud of you, Rin." Is because the whole point of giving Rin powers was so Rin can kill her own mother, in revenge for lola's brother's (Rin's dad) death. Get eht?**_

_**Drop a review or PM for any suggestions~!**_


	8. A New Beginning for The New Girl

-BREAKING NEWS- SUNDAY, SPETEMBER 21-

**MEIKO SAKINE, AGE 39, DISAPPEARANCE LEAVES INVESTIGATORS STUNNED**

Business owner Meiko Sakine disappeared yesterday morning after coming home from a trip to Kyoto. Witnesses reported seeing her at Oceania park, roughly two hours after she left Hoshikawa National Airport. Her daughter, Kagamine Rin, was residing at the Kagamine residence during this incident. Kagamine Lola has agreed to sign adoption papers for the custody of Kagamine Rin.

Investigators are still looking for Meiko Sakine. If you have any information, please call XXX-XXX-XXXX or visit  .com.

That was the cover story on the news paper today. I read it carefully, grinning at every word. 'Disappeared'. What a lie. Then again, what they don't know won't hurt them.

Setting down the news paper on a nearby table, I headed to my room in search for Rin. True, she was now my cousin-yet-adoptive-sister, but nothing really changed much. I still loved her, and I know she can't resist me... Even if she claims she doesn't.

"Len!" Rin bumped into me. "Guess what?"

"Mikuo gave you an orange?"

"No..."

"Mom gave you an orange?"

"NO!" She yelled, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Oh~ Gumo gave you an orange?" I chirped.

"NO ONE GAVE ME A GODDAMN ORANGE!" She yelled, pushing me onto the ground. I grabbed her leg, dragging her down with me.

"Then what?" I asked, slightly annoyed by the conversation.

"We have school tomorrow!" She stated proudly, throwing her arms in the air and doing a weird dance.

"Oh, that reminds me, you have to cook tonight Rinny!"

"Do you like it?" Rin asked, cupping her face in her oven mittens, smiling proudly at the meatloaf she set in front of me.

"I didn't even try it yet! Oh, and is this the good kind or the bad kind?"

"What 'good kind'?" She airquoted 'good' and 'kind'.

I forked some into my mouth. "Definately not this kind," I joked. She pouted, puffing her cheeks out and stuck her tongue out at me childishly. A small tear escaped her blue eye and her lip quivered a bit.

Frightened she might light me on fire again, I dropped my fork and stood up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," I whispered in her ear while hugging her tightly. She stood there for a bit, then gave me a heartwarming smile and returned the hug.

"Wanna taste it, too?" I asked into her hair, which smelled like her orange shampoo. She nodded slowly into my neck, which I'm pretty sure smelled like bananas. I stabbed a piece, dipped it in ketchup, and told her to say 'Ah'. She did, and I fed her the meatloaf. Dropping the fork once again, I murmered, "Gimme some, Rinny."

You can only guess what happened next.

Waking up on monday morning is always the worst. Not because I always look so* fucking beautiful (if looking like a homeless person is beautiful), but because the alarm is always* my best friend. It blared in my ear, making me throw it across the room with a small _thud_. Me and Rin still shared a room, since mom doesn't have enough money to buy another. Especially since Rin joined our family.

"Riinnnnn~! Get up you sleepyhead!" I yelled, rolling her off of the bed.

"Ngh!" She moaned when she hit the floor, groaning groggily.

"Time for school!" I said, grabbing my pre-picked outfit off of my- I mean, our- mini-couch, then headed for the bathroom to get changed.

````````~~~~~0$~`_`:'~! ~~~~~~`````````

"Len-kunnnn~!" Miku yelled, running to catch up with me and Rin. She's gotten really annoying since she 'met' Rin. She's a bit more... clingy. It makes my blood boil.

"What do you want, Miku?!" I shouted harshly at her, rolling my eyes.

"Ne, you should ditch tiny tits(1) here and come play with me!" She pulled on my arm, glaring at Rin, who had quite an evil aura around her. "I heard she's an orphan," I heard Miku's voice float through my right ear.

"Who are you calling tiny tits, whore?" Rin spoke up form my left, also clutching my arm. "And yes, I am an orphan. Problem?"

"Lenn~ c'mon!" Miku whined, ignoring Rin. This was starting to piss me off, but it was amusing to say the least. "Why are you always with her, anyway?"

"She's my girlfriend, duh," I blurted out without really thinking. Miku loosened her grip a bit, glaring madly at Rin. On the other hand, Rin smiled sweetly and gave me a peck on the cheek, making me blush.

"Well too bad, you're mine!"

I coughed. "Sorry, Len doesn't go for the slutty kind," Rin snapped, dragging me away from Miku and the crowd of kids that was slowly forming.

"SKANK!" Miku yelled at Rin. She turned around, looking a bit angry. But as soon as it appeared, it vanished. Instead, a sinister smirk crossed her features while she took a step towards Miku, who was shaking.

"How about you go suck on a leek, mmkay? Shove one up your ass and pretend it's Len. Too bad, 'cause you can never have the real thing. That," She gestured towards me. "That's all mine now. Deal with it, Hogsune." And there goes the shy, innocent Rin I used to know.

With a flip of her hair and a turn on her heel, she skipped merrily towards me, grabbed my hand, and we both ran into the school gates, smiling.

(I'm too lazy to write out the school day, lolololol.)

Slamming out of the school doors in the afternoon gave me a sense of immense freedom. Finally, I'm out of that hell hole!

Clasping Rin's hand, we made our way home. You know, it feels so good saying that. Our home. Not mine, or just hers, but _ours_.

"So, Len. Am I really your girlfriend now?" She barely asked.

I smiled. "I don't know...~"

She punched me, hard, but not too hard. "Don't get so cocky!"

"Hai, Hai. Well, I guess you can be," I crossed my arms behind my neck, smiling cockily, just like she told me not to.

"I-I want to be..." She hugged me.

This is officially the best day of my sixteen fucking years of living, besides the day I met Rin.

_**HAI GUYS! ^_^;; SORRY FOR MY WEIRDNESS HAHA. OKAY, SO I'M TRYING TO UPDATE ONCE A DAY. IT'S FRUGGING HARD. HAHAHAH.**_

_** IT'S ONLY 'CAUSE I LOVE Y'ALL. **_

_**OMGOMGOMG 23 FOLLOWS, 13 FAVS, AND 15 REVIEWS. THANKS YOU GUYS! 3**_

_**~RINRIN OUT~~~!**_


	9. Complications

Chapter 9~ Complications

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on much, I have exams and some family problems I have to work on~. I'm also thinking of making a SoulXMaka fanfic, so PM me some requests if you want!**_

Today, Rin had signed up for the Library Club. Turns out she hasn't changed her interests; her nose was still always pressed in a book. 'Well, at least she's doing something other than hanging around in the house,' I thought to myself. Also, we had exams today. I hate exam week. In school, while I was struggling to finish the math portion of my test, Rin had stormed through it and was, once again, gluing a book to her face. Maybe it was because she stayed up all night studying.

Since that whole ordeal with Miku and Rin yesterday, I feel like a weight has been lifted. Miku has been less interactive with me lately. She's probably eating Kaito's face off.

And you see- that's the thing. I'm so used to her being my plaything. Then I met Rin. I guess you can say that it feels good to get out of my bad habits. After all, that's all she had been. But- there's still a guilt eating me up. Do I have feelings for Miku? No, definitely not. It's more of a guilt for Rin, my girlfriend as of yesterday.

Then, interrupting my thoughts, the bell rung. It was signaling the end of the day. Grabbing my school bag off of the hook on my desk, I sighed into my school collar and left class A-2. The hallways were crowded, Suzumi High School students swarming out the gates of the school, some heading to classrooms for club activities.

Me- well, I headed straight home. After today's exams, I could use a good nap. After all, I do need my beauty sleep. It's very… uh, manly.

"Len! Aren't you coming to basketball practice?" Kaito stopped me. I was right about to leave too! On his arm, a very peeved-off tealette clung.

"Not today BaKaito, I'm too tired," I explained, rubbing the back of my head. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Where's Riinnn~?" Miku asked, holding the 'I' in Rin. Not only did her voice annoy me, but I was starting to have to go pee.

"At her Library Club, not that it's any of your business anyway," I spat back, turning my back to leave.

"You didn't have to say it like that to her, you know!" I heard Kaito yell behind me. 'Keh. Like I care,' I thought, shoving my hands into my pockets and speed-walking to the direction of my house.

RIN'S POV (A/N: FINALLY RIN'S POV!)-

"Ne, Rin? Can you put these books on the BIO-DIV shelf for me?" Mrs. Mergurine asked me.

"Hai, Mergurine-sensei!" I grabbed the books from her hands and went in search for the shelf. 'BIO-DIV, BIO-DIV, BIO-DIV' I repeated in my head.

Joining this club was hard work, but I sure am glad I did. Ever since the thing with my mother- I shivered at the word- I have given myself to keep good grades in school so I can get a good job! I've been meaning to apologize to Miku about the thing yesterday… I acted so- Immature! Before I met Len, I was always that shy, no-friends type of girl. Before I met Len, I already had engaged myself in my books, the few that I had that is. I would sneak them out of mother's library.

Reading about girls with the perfect lives made me envy them. Yes, I was jealous of Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Rapunzel. They all had perfect lives, just waiting for their prince charming. Yes, I wanted to be like them. Then again, who wouldn't? I remember seeing little girls dressed up in pretty little dresses with their pretty little smiles. That- that was who I had wanted to be.

As a little girl, I found myself excelling in my reading strategies. I felt better than those little girls when I read my keep-away fairy tales. But there was one story I feared reading- Cinderella. The girl stained with ash and cinder, the girl pushed away from love and into the world of dark. I feared reading Cinderella for one reason and one reason only- we were the same girl.

One day, I found myself slipping the gold-covered book off of the shelf. I had run out of options of fairy tales to read. I had read Rumpelstiltskin, Snow White, Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty, The Three Little Mice, Shrek, The Beauty and The Beast, and all the other books on the shelves that seemed to go on forever. I had to climb on a shelf to reach the book, and ended up falling down in the process with a small 'thud'.

"What was that!" My mother screeched.

"Nothing!" I had yelled back, slipping the book under my dress and running back to my room in my loose Mary Jane's.

Yes, I read the whole book that night. I stayed up in my Hello Kitty fold-a-bed with a flashlight, absorbing every word that I read into my brain. In a way, me and Cinderella were linked. I was scared of reading it at first, but in the end she gets rescued by her prince. Did I get rescued by my prince? Surely, without Len, I'd still be in the black abyss. My mother would still be ordering me around- beating me and treating me like a rag doll.

"Helloooooo, earth to Rin!" A green-haired girl waved her hand in front of my face, staring at me quizzically.

"O-oh! Sorry, Gumi, I guess I was daydreaming again," I apologized. Brushing a strand of blonde out of my face, I excused myself to get a drink of water. Heading down the white hallway, I made a hard left, turning to the water fountain while staring at my feet.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone, knocking both of us on our bottoms. "Are you okay?!" Someone shouted to me while I was brushing off my skirt. "Eh?" I asked, glancing up at the (what seemed to be) boy. He had teal hair and matching eyes- a close resemblance to Miku.

"Sorry! Hehe, I really need to watch where I'm going sometimes!" The boy offered me his hand. "I'm Mikuo, nice to meet you…"

"Rin," I finished for him, taking his hand so he could pull me up. "Pleasure to meet you too- uh… Miku's brother?"

"Mikuo," he flashed me a toothy grin. "And yeah, she's my sister. You should call me sometime," He handed me a small piece of paper her had slipped out of his pocket.

"I- uh, have to get going, Mikuo-san… see you later?" I grabbed it and quickly turned to head back to the library.

"Yeah, sure, Rin-Chan! Bye!" Man, that kid is preppy. He's all bubbly, just like his sister. It really peeves me off.

"Where were you!?" Teto ran up to me, squeezing the life out of me with her life-threatening hug. "We were really worried. Like, really, really worried, you know? Like, the kind of worried you get when Ted steals your bread and hides it, and you don't know where it is and…"

"Teto, you're doing it again," I giggled and pried her off of me.

"Oh, gomen…" She also laughed, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. She reminded me of a different kind of princess… maybe an annoying one, placed under a spell to be really talkative?

"I should get going," I said after putting away the last of the returned books. Grabbing my bags, I waved the girls goodbye and exited the school. Fresh air sure is nice when you've been in a stuffy room for an hour and a half. I should really get home… I have to cook (if Len let's me).

Rounding the corner to my new street, I looked both ways before crossing the road. 'Clear!' I thought before crossing. A few yards ahead I saw a blonde. Maybe Len was on a walk? So that hard-headed boy finally listened to a word I said! Now I shall go tell him how proud I am of him!

Nearing closer, I saw that he wasn't alone. A teal girl walked beside him, close. Too close for my comfort. We _were_ dating now, right? Sneaking behind a small brick wall, I squinted, only to see they were holding hands. What? Why are they holding hands? I don't want to see this! And finally, what definitely killed me was seeing them kiss. You know, I always knew he was a player at heart.

This Cinderella has definitely not found her prince yet.

_**A/N: I finally got Mikuo into this :D**_

_**So what do you think? Is Len really cheating on Rin? Is Mikuo getting all mushy for Rin? Is Miku going to do something about it? DID TED STEAL TETO'S FRENCH BREAD?**_

_**Questions, questions… And answers (hopefully .) in the next chapter!**_

_**Hang with me here!**_

_**PM ME OR DROP A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS CRAZYYY STORY!**_

_**~Rinny-chan…OUTTT!~**_


	10. Canterella

_**Chapter 10~**_

_**A/N: YOU ALL FIGURED OUT MY PLOT! VIRTUAL COOKIE GOES TO WHOEVER GUESSED IT WAS RINTO HEHEHE :3**_

_**AND I'M ACCEPTING SUGGESTIONS FOR MY SOULXMAKA FANFIC~! PM ME OR DROP A REVIEW~! (^_^)/***_

_**DISCLAIMER: I REALIZE I FORGOT TO PUT THESE IN MY LAST CHAPTERS. SO... ME NO OWN VOCALOID OR SPONGEBOB OR ANYTHING IN THIS FANFIC REALLY BESIDES THE PLOT :3**_

(Narrator's POV):

Rin waited silently, tapping her pencil on the desk impatiently. 'When will I be able to face him?' She thought. Closing her eyes, she took in the moment with a sharp intake of breath. Last night she stayed in her room after taking a shortcut away from Miku and her (supposed to be) boyfriend. She still hadn't understood why he did that. Surely, they were together- but she didn't know now.

"Oi, Rin-chan!" A teal-haired boy called her name with a deep voice. She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at him curiously. "Huh?" She breathed.

"What'd you say we hang out tonight? My place?" She didn't like the idea of going to his house. More importantly, Miku lives there too. Rin felt the hot fiery ball building in her stomach. Her hate for Miku was rising.

Up, and up, and up.

"Rin, are you okay? Your face is red."

She, once again, snapped her head back up and smiled foolishly. "Sure... but will Miku be there?" He shook his head.

"She's with her boyfriend," he said cheerfully.

"Who?" She snapped.

"Some blonde kid. Why?" He cocked his head to the side, gazing into her azure eyes.

"Oh, hehe. No reason," she rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. 'Had he noticed?' she thought. 'It's probably noticable.'

"Okay, c'mon. We'll be late for class!" He grabbed her hand and headed to biology together, her wailing echoed through the halls.

Meanwhile, Len was in honors english. It was the last class of the day. He had wondered what was wrong with Rin. His mother even asked him when she hadn't come down for supper. Had he done something wrong?

"Class is dismissed! Don't forget that you have a test next week!" Mrs. Takashi yelled.

"Hai!" The students said in unison, grabbing their bags and heading out of the room in groups of friends.

Len walked alone, until a teal boy ran up to him, clutching a madly-blushing Rin. "Ohiyo Len-san... we were just going, sorry!" He shouted. Just before he was about to run off, Len grapped Rin's shoulder, tugging her back. She and Mikuo stopped and stared at him.

"Len, don't touch me!" She swatted his hand off of her shoulder, staring at him menacingly. He swore her could see little fire balls in her eyes. "Tell mom that I'm going to Mikuo's house. Go away, player."

Mikuo snickered. "C'mon Rin, let's go."

The walked away, hand in hand. 'She doesn't know what type of person he is...' he sighed. Turning the oppisite direction, he let a single tear drop out of his eye before running to his own residence.

The house was empty. No sign of mom, no sign of anyone. He headed to his mother's room, creaking open the door and peering in to see his mother peacefully sleeping. He sighed in relief, shut the door quietly, and went to his room.

"Ah," he breathed, landing on the bed with a 'thud'. "I wonder what's bothering Rin," He thought out loud. Then an idea popped in his head. Her diary. He knew it was wrong, it was her private property, but still...

Mentally fighting himself, he let out a groan and sat up, scanning the room for any place to hide the small book. He's seen it before, the orange, gold-plated book with the name "RIN" engraved on the front.

"Under the bed!" He got on all fours, lifting up the bed skirt, peering into blackness. Just as he thought... the book lay on it's side, a sock sovering most of the front. He reached into the abyss to grab it.

Leaning against the wall, he flipped through the pages... songs, poems, and more songs lie within it. He was about to give up when a slip of paper fell out of it. Filled with curiousity, he picked it up. "Lie," it read. Who the heck would write such a stupid word on a paper scroll that probably costs 200 yen?

The page it had fallen out of was noticable. It was crinkled, torn and ripped, on the verge of falling out. It read:

"Who would ever think that such a pathetic Cinderella like me would fall for a prince?

Surely they will laugh, surely I will be hurt,

It's the risk that intruges me in this broadway play.

'Follow the script and be spared' I would hear.

What should I do? What should I do?

For he has spared me so even if I flipped the script,

He loves me for who I am and who I was born to be,

He doesn't want to make misery out of me.

This fairy tale destined for pain in fate,

Will have a happy ending- just once?"

Len stared at it blankly. Was it a poem? A song? A letter? Everything was so organized, placed in it's own catagory.

Why was this peice left alone?

"Mikuo, that's enough twister for me," Rin moaned, rubbing her stomach. She had eaten too much leek soup and now had a stomach ache.

"Then whadaya wanna do, Rinny-chan?" To be honest, she wanted to go home. She wanted to apologize to Len about her behavior. She wanted to clear things up with him. But she couldn't. What's done is done, and that's all there is to it.

"Ooh! I know! There's Miku's magic juice in the fridge, let's have some of that! She nodded, curious. He pulled out two bottles labeled "Vegetable Juice" and handed one to her.

After drinking them, Rin started to feel dizzy. Everything was turning into different colors, twirling and whirling. She started to feel dizzy. Was the room spinning? Or was it just her?

"Good, Rin-chan..." Mikuo murmered seductively. 'So this was his intention...' she thought, gringing her teeth and struggling to not lose herself in the poison known as 'Canterella'.

"Now, you'll be mine, ne?" He giggled. "Just let go of everything," he whispered into her now-red ear. She started to grow hot. Without thinking, she extended her palms forward and pushed him away, also sending a flame towards him. He screamed, falling to his butt.

"Y-you..." he stuttered, pointing at her hands. She was still spinning, and she knew she had to leave. 'Maybe this fairy tale of mine won't go as planned' she thought before she came crashing to the floor, having passed out from the heavy spell she was under.

Mikuo still cowered in fear. 'What was that?' he thought.

As if on cue, Len bursted through the front door, his breath ragged and sharp. "Don't... touch her." He gasped. Rin still lay motionless on the floor, sweating and panting. The spell was having it's effect on her.

"F-fine... take h-he- it... whatever that is!" Mikuo gestured towards Rin, trembing.

Len towered over the teal haired boy, his eyes held hate and disgust. His emotions were swirling in his blue eyes- then they turned dull and sharp. "You will not refer to her as 'it' or 'that', and you will not remember what happened here." Red flashed from Len's eyes to Mikuo's, then went back to the blue it was supposed to be.

Just then, Mikuo's world went black, and he slumped against the couch next to him. Len sighed in relief and picked Rin up bridal-style, beginning his journey home. 'It's a good thing my mom told me where he lived,' he thought, anxiously trying to get home without being seen.

He layed Rin down gently on the bed, tucking her in and putting a wet cloth on her head. For her safety reasons, he decided not to sleep in their room tonight. The Canterella was still in her system and he knew that she would become like a dog in heat; something he did not want.

Laying on the couch, he tried to forget what happened betwenn him and Rin earlier. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````! #$%^&*()_)_+_)(*&^$# ````````````````````````````````````````````

_** HI GUYS! LIKE I SAID, I'M TAKING REQUESTS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR MY SOULXMAKA FIC. MP ME OR DROP A REVIEW IF YOU WANT SOMETHING SPECIAL. I DO LEMONS, HEHEHEHE. IF YOU WANT I CAN DO A RINXLEN ONESHOT.**_

_** I KNOW, I'M AMAZING.**_

_** Rin: Why'd ya make him almost-rape me?!**_

_** Len: Yeah Kayla-chan you're the worst!**_

_** Kayla-chan: Shut up before I behead you in the next chapter :D**_


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE~

SORRY IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG! I TYPED CHAPTER 11 ON MY IPOD BUT THEN IT FELL IN WATER. I'M TRYING MY BEST TO FIX IT! SO, IN RETURN, I SHALL MAKE YOU GUYS A SMALL SOULXMAKA FIC. NOTE: IT'S VERY*** SMALL. PROBABLY JUST A FEW HUNDRED WORDS AND THAT'S IT. CHECK IT OUT~!

And for those asking, I know this story is very complicated. It's for sophisticated readers. Flames are accepted. I'm trying to get better. Basically, Len can erase people's memories and look through them too. Miku WAS kissing Rinto, who is (spoiler!) Rin's brother. Rin doesn't remember him, but Len sees him in her memories. Rinto was always liked by his mother, but he hated her ways of treating Rin. So when he's found out that Rin murdered Meiko and he is now an orphan, he wants revenge and he teams up with Miku to get that. Len doesn't know how to tell her, but he eventually does.

EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA SPOILER: RINTO TRIES TO KILL RIN. WELPPP.

~KAYLA-CHAN


	12. Blur The Lines Between You and Me

_**Hola~ Sorry it took me so long to type this, I've been going through some crazy shiz, lololol. MY IPOD BROKE! So, chapter 11 that I typed on that is gone. :(. Oh well... Btw, You Rinto lovers are going to kill me because Rinto is slightly evil. Just a little. Hehehe. So basically this whole chapter is Rinto. xfgvynxr. Enjoy! xx.**_

It was a rainy day, the clouds covering the well-hidden sun, puddles on the sides of the road. Rin walked steadily down the street, trying to avoid getting her school shoes wet. Library club was canceled today due to the uncleanliness of the Library itself. She sighed deeply, wondering what Len was doing. Something didn't feel right...

Meanwhile, with Len, Kaito was ranting about Miku. He tried to make a shot, but missed the basket completely, taking a double take at Kaito.

"What?!" Len yelled in disbelief.

"I said: The new kid is Rin's brother," Kaito repeated himself. Len stood there, mouth agape. He knew Rin has probably already met Rinto, and she was probably at the house freaking out. "What's wrong, Len?"

"O-oh, nothing," he retorted, passing Kaito the ball. "I just need some air- it's too stuffy in here."

"Okay," Kaito watched him bolt through the double doors of the gym. 'I wonder what's wrong with him...' he thought. Shrugging it off, he went back to shooting baskets.

Len searched for Rinto. He had a feeling Rinto was close, watching him. Finally, he knew where he was. The adbandoned music room. That's where he had found Rin, those months ago.

Nearly breaking the door, he ran into the room, still clad in his navy blue gym shorts, gray short-sleeved shirt, and white Nike sneakers. The room was empty and cold, a small light shining through the window. He was about to leave, when a voice spoke out to him. "Hello... Len," it said.

'Rinto,' he thought. A blonde boy stepped out from the darkest point in the room, behind the painting easel. "Nice to see you again," he said in his husky, yet light, voice.

"Rinto..." Len started. "Why did you come back?" He was shouting now. A lump settled in his throat- rage.

"I just had to see my little sister again, didn't I? It would be a shame if she died without my witness." Len tensed up at the word 'died'. 'What is this guy talking about..?' He thought. Things were running through his head violently. It was starting to give him a headache.

"You can't get within ten feet of her and you know it," Len spat, his voice full with venom.

"Oh, really? Look into my eyes, and look closely..." Rinto said, stepping forth.

Len's gaze bore into the other boy's cerulean orbs. What he saw- it wasn't new. He had nightmares about Rin's past.

He saw Rin, holding hands with Rinto, cuddling. They kissed in a sudden rush. More like forced to kiss. The older child -Rinto- smashed his lips onto Rin's greedily. She screamed and pushed him away from her. "No!" She yelled, water formed in her hands flew onto him, splashing him. He didn't care. He wanted her. Rinto crawled towards her and slid his hands up her nightgown-

Len quickly turned away from Rinto. He didn't want to see any more of that disturbing image. "See? She's mine, Len. You can't have her. It's my job to take care of her and what she's done," He grinned.

"You took her by force," Len shouted. Any more and he would beat the crap out of Rinto. "And she's done nothing wrong."

"She's killed my mother!" Rinto knocked Len down. He pulled the last straw. Getting up, he tried to stay calm for a second but failed. He swung, his fist colliding with Rinto's cheek. A bit of blood trickled out of his mouth. A side kick to the hip knocked Len back down to the ground. He grabbed Rinto's foot, also sending him to the ground. There the two boys struggled until someone barged into the room.

"Len!" Rin screamed, running in to seperate the bleeding boys. Still, they threw punches and kicks. "Len, stop!"

He perked up at her voice. Shoving Rinto off of him, he let Rin embrace him. Rinto growled at the sight. "Len, you're hurt!" She noticed his wince when they hugged. His cheek was cut, his nose was bloody, his shirt had a little blood on it from his nose, and bruises coated him. As for Rinto, his eye was blackened, his head was bleeding a little, and his wrist was twisted in a way it probably shouldn't have been. Rin cared for Len's wounds, taking out a tissue from her mini-purse and dabbing it on his cuts.

"So you don't even help your own brother?" Rinto sighed dramatically. Rin shot him a look from where she and Len were standing.

"Don't talk to me," she said, turning her head away from him. "I'm disappointed in both of you."

The boys stayed silent, letting Rin do what she had to. Finally, she took a step back from Len, admiring her creation. He had a band-aid on his cheek, a tan wrap on his arm where he had a small gash, and another band-aid on his knuckle. "Thanks, Ri-" She shushed him with her finger, pressing it to his lips.

The silence was awkward. 'She's scary when she's mad...' Rinto thought. Finally, she broke the dreadful quiet. "Rinto..."

"Yes?" He hoped for something good to come out of her mouth then. Maybe something like, 'I'm so happy to see you' or 'I love you, onii-chan'. But the chances were slim.

"Why'd you do it...?" She started to cry. "Why'd you come back, after all these damn years of leaving me with that woman?"

He tried to avoid answering her. "The woman YOU killed!" He raised his voice. Len hugged Rin protectively.

"It was me or her, Rinto. You wouldn't know that, 'cause YOU weren't there! You don't know what I had to go through!"

He laughed a little. "Aw, Rin-chan got raped by her own brother. Poor, poor Rin~" He mocked her in a sing-song voice. Her face flushed. "Surely you remember, Rinny."

One second flew by. One single second, and that's all it took. Like Len, she blew up... but in a different way. Her whole body lit on fire. Objects flew around the room. Len let go of her, having burned his arms if he hadn't.

"Now, now, Rin... Calm down a bit." She just kept burning. 'The school's gonna burn down if she doesn't snap out of it...' Rinto thought to himself. Len ran out of the room to get a fire extinguisher.

'Now's my chance...'

He stepped closer to her, avoiding the fireball that she sent after him. He grabbed her extended wrist, pulling her towards him. For a second, they hugged. She screamed. 'Deja vu...' He thought. 'Damn... This burns.' He needed her to go to sleep or something!

Making his desision, he pinched her side, hard. This would always (somehow) put her to sleep. Like he had imagined, she slumped in his arms, the fire finally going out, leaving nothing but burning papers on the floor. He snapped his fingers, trandsporting them to his destination (Yes, Rinto has superpowers, too).

Len ran into the room, gasping for air. A fire extinguisher fell to the floor as an ear-piercing scream echoed through the empty dorm.

(RIN'S POV~)

I woke up in a small room, probably about 10 feet by 14 feet big. Sitting up from my rather uncomfortable laying position, I noticed there was chains on my wrista and ankles. What the actual fuck? Who the hell puts chains on people's limbs like this! This is ridiculous. Ah, I remember now, it was Rinto. Figures.

"You up yet?"His voice called out to me from the door. "You slept long, you know."

"I don't care,just get me outta these chains, Rinto," I replied. Geez, this kid is way too cocky. He grinned.

"Ah-ah-ah, Rin. It's time for punishment for killing my mom."

"OUR mom," I corrected him. He dropped his smile a bit.

"No, my mom. You were never hers. But no- you just had to keep pushing it with your stupid 'Mommy'. You know how much she hated you," He edged closer to me. If my chains weren't holding my hands so close to the wall, he'd be dead by now. "You're just jealous she paid more attention to me. That's why you killed her."

He's really pushing his luck here. Sooner or later, Len's gonna bolt through that door and save me. I just know it. So, I guess I should have some fun here while I'm waiting. "Guess what? She gave me my own room while you were gone."

He pouted, mainly because he'd always wanted me to move out of his 'play room'. I had the room with all of the toys. Rinto would always complain to dad about having to see me whenever he wanted a toy. Like mom, Rinto thought I was a nuisance. Dad would always stick up for me, saying that we were a 'Family' and everyone was 'Equal'. Well, mom hated being told she was wrong. I guess that's why she killed him, huh.

"As if." He sat next to me. It was then that I noticed what I was wearing. My blue nightgown. "I got it from the house. Suprised it still fits, you know?" He noticed I was shaken up by it. Next to me was my small bunny, the one I had when I found dad.

"You know Mom killed Dad, right?"

"You lie," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Besides, no use trying to convince people it wasn't you now." So he still thinks I killed dad, too?

"What adnormalities do you have, Rinto?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to tell him about how I saw Mom kill Dad, and how she tried to rid me, also. The scar on my front was proof, but like he said- there's no use now.

"Not much, I can teleport and make people see what I want them to. Not as cool as yours, though."

"Yeah," I sighed. I remembered how I got mad in school and Len left to get a fire exinguisher. I wonder what Len's doing now...

"Who's Len to you?" His sudden question startled me. Why is he blushing? Oh God, please don't make me re-live the worst day of my life.

"My boyfriend. Why?"

"Is that why he kissed Miku?" So he saw that too. Matter of fact, I still haven't confronted him about that. "He's a no-good cheater. Playboy at heart."

"That might be true. But he's always there for me, saving me when I need it, you know?" I replied. Rinto edged closer. These damn chains have got to go. Maybe I can melt them, if I can get warm enough.

"Is he here for you now?" The words were bitter.

"Well... no," I admitted. "True, he's not here yet. But he should be soon... He's never late."

"Hopefully he'll be able to see the show."

My brother scares me. His abilities... His strength, compared to mine at least. I'm not a heavy-set woman. A twig, as Lola likes to describe me. I wonder if I'll ever see her again. Probably not. There's no way to imagine what Rinto thinks I did. And knowing him, he'll go through hell to get revenge.

"Now, shall we get started?" Rinto laughed, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me up.

Please, Len... Come soon.

"Len, calm down. She probably went to get m- us- some ice-cream," Kaito patted Len's shoulder while he threw up in a trash can. "Ew..."

"I... I need to find her..." He tried to stand up, but his legs gave out from under him. "Tell coach that I'm leaving."

Kaito nodded slightly and helped his blonde friend up. He smiled a bit. "It's Rinto, isn't it?"

Len was slightly suprised that he knew. "Yeah..." he said.

"Don't worry, I hate him too. He kissed Miku, haha." Both of the boys laughed. Len was the first to speak.

"I have to go, bye!" With a wave and a smile, they parted ways. Len shoved his hands in his pockets and headed in the direction of a certain house.

"Rinto, stop it!" Rin screamed from inside of a room. She gave her brother a glare and a growl.

"You like it though, you little slut," he yelled back. He, along with Rin, were on a familiar bed. That terrible, horrible bed. He dragged his knife along the scar that trailed down her stomach.

"How could anyone like this, you bastard!" Just as he was about to break skin, a knock resounded throughout the room. Rinto rolled his eyes and sighed before getting off of his sister and setting the knife down on the vanity.

"Who is it?" He yelled. Nobody answered. "Well, who the fuck is it?!" He repeated himself.

"Bond... James Bond," It said. Rin stopped struggling against the metal chains that held her. Rinto held his breath. Time seemed to stop. Rin knew who's voice it was.

Len.

"Open up, little piggy... before I blow your house down," He sounded like a psycopath. 'He actually came...' Rin thought.

Rinto still didn't open the door for the unexpected visitor. Finally, a kick broke through the fragile wood. The used-to-be door collasped, revealing the boy who Rin thought wouldn't come to the rescue.

A punch woke Rinto up from his stunned state, sending his two feet back. More and more of Len's fury was tooken out on Rinto. Dodging his attacks, Rinto thought of ways to defeat Len. 'One thing's for sure- I have to keep him from getting Rin...' He thought.

About 20 punches later, Rinto thought of something so devious, so evil, that even he shivered at the thought. He was to capture Len, and torture him... using Rin. 'How perfect...' Rinto thought.

Len smirked. All the while he had been edging toward Rin. Tears welled up in her eyes. She itched to help him, but in the state she was in, she couldn't possibly.

"Len... You came," she smiled. Relief clouded her mind. Len shoved Rinto off and went to undo her binds. Both Len and Rin almost completely forgot about Rinto, who at the same moment, pounced on Len. There he pressure pointed him- right in the neck. "Night, night..." Was the last thing Len heard before drifting off into blackness.

_**(A/N: OH NO!)**_

_**Well, That's it for Chapter 11. Ima go type up chapter 12 nao. Oh, and sorry it took me so long. Damn family... grounded me. Like, uhmm... go kill yourselfs xD... jk. OMG, I'm on my way home from South Carolina. I met so many cute guys *drools*... AND THEY WERE LOOKING AT ME! Or... Or the girls behind me, but still..**_

_***cries* There's so many fricken blondes there! I wish I was a pretty blonde! WBDHXGWUOGWBCGVXYURIWUCGYGXICVIGWZ**_

_**A/N: OH NO! RINTO HAS BOTH RIN AND LEN CAPTIVE! Holy crap, what's gonna happen? Is he gonna rape Rin (again)? Is he gonna just go crazy and kill them both? Is the author going to get lazy again and not update a chapter for a month? Find out in Chapter 12 of Story of a Mixed Up Cinderella!**_

_**So, whasssuuuuupppp? I'm hyper... just a little. It's still 10:18 in the mornin'! I guess I just can't wait to get home! In 8 hours... *sigh* Ah~! TOKYO TEDDY BEAR CAME ON! YESH! That's my cue guys, I have to go repeat the same song over and over again on iTunes. I love y'all!**_

_**Just be friends...All we gotta do- just be friends... YEAH, EX-BOYFRIEND. JUST BE FRIGGIN FRIENDS.! Damn boys... **_

_**Who wants to hear a story? Okay... So once upon a time there was a girl. She was a lonely girl, but then along came a boy. They fell in love and were together for a long time. But one day, the girl noticed he wasn't happy, so she broke up with him. She thought that she was the reason. So the boy got angry and told his friends some stuff. Now she gets constantly tripped in the hallways and verbally bullied by them.**_

_**Story of my damn life.**_

_**Bai-bai!**_


	13. To Be Or Not To Be

_**A/N: I THINK THAT THERE'S TOO MUCH RIN/LEN/RINTO IN THIS. MIKU AND KAITO, I CHOOSE YOU!**_

"What do you mean?"

Miku stood next to Kaito, staring at him intently. "I mean, I know what you did, and therefore, I'm breaking up with you," Kaito explained. Miku gasped, thinking of how she still wanted that threesome with Kaito, Len, and her. True, Miku was a true first-class whore.

"Oh, Kaito, you're so funny!" She laughed, tugging on his shirt to keep walking down the road. His facial expression was still serious.

"I'm not kidding, MIku. We're done, okay? You can't have three men at once." He ripped her hands off of him. "Oh, and I know about you and Len, too. Don't let Rin find out."

"You mean the monster?" She corrected.

"Yeah, sure. The beautiful, kind-hearted monster that hasn't had a good life, and yet still gets bullied. Tragic, is it not?" He thought about Rin.

"Hey! Don't you stick up for that! I'm talking to you! Don't you leave, mister!" She yelled behind him. He just threw her a glance and a small wave, before walking in the other directioin.

"Ice cream sounds good right now."

Alone in a cold, empty room, Rin sat in a comfortable chair. Although she was crying, a bit of joy danced within her. The joy that he actually showed up. So, then, she would die in piece. The torture never stopped. It was like a never-ending nightmare she had fallen into, deeper and deeper into the pain and destruction.

"Rin, can you hear me?" Len's voice called out to her. She jumped up like a rabbit, scanning the dark room. "Rin?"

She sunk down in terror. She was hallucinating, now? She thought that he had already been killed by Rinto the day before. Maybe that was a hallucination, too. Everything was like an unreal event, the lines between reality and her imagination having been blurred.

"Shit, that hurts." It was Len again. Out from the opposite wall came a bloody Len. She screamed and edged away from him, thinking she was Rinto. He stared at her, confused.

"Rin, it's just me, Len."

"No! It's not Len! I know it's you, brother! You killed Len! Why? Why would you kill the only one who has ever loved me?!"

His facial exression saddened. "Rin, it really is me."

"Prove it," she spat back.

"Rin, there's no time to prove anything! Rinto will be back soon!" A fire ball flew his way. He cursed and barely dodged it. She grasped her arm and fell to the ground, "Are you okay? Rin? Rin!"

Her fragile body couldn't take it. She fell into a sleep, pushing all of her logic away and started to heal herself. A protective aura shot out from her, knocking Len onto the floor about ten feet away. The ball shined a brilliant gold, almost the color of her hair. It reminded him of... a Phoenix.

The door swung open. Len braced himself to come face to face with Rinto.

"Len, get Rin. We're leaving."

"Mother!" He was so relieved. "How did you get here? Where's Rinto? Are you okay?" She placed a gentle finger on his lips.

"Shh, Len. I'll explain lat-" She saw the glowing orb. She stood, mouth agape, staring at Rin. She lifted her palm to touch it. "This... This is what I've been trying to get my whole life... It's the reason you two have abilities."

"Uh, because she can glow?" He asked her.

"No, you idiot!" Lola tapped him on the back of his head with her fist. He groaned. "It's the Plasma-Tranquiliatic-Biodiversital Dome. Only activated in time of need... Yet it never responded before now..."

He nodded, although he couldn't process a word she had said.

"Len, you get that side. Keep your face away from the gases!" He placed his hands under the dense ball holding the 'angel'. Staring into it, he wondered what he had done to deserve this. For a half of a half of a half of a second, Len thought about Miku. He knew that Kaito found out about his dilemma with Miku.

He knew he had to stop.

It was an obsession. His mind raced with all the different names of women he's been with. One in particular called out to him. Miku.

* * *

Somewhere, in a faraway place, Rin was drowning. She gasped, clawing her way up to what she thought was the surface of the red water, bubbles floating out of her mouth, leaving her breathless.

"Rin!" It taunted her, mocking her and embarrassing her in every way. The voice of her mother. She finally gave in to fate and curled into a ball, her lungs collasping and contracting.

Woken up by the cries of an old woman, Rin gasped, her heart racing in her huffing ribs. She scanned the room, taking a sharp intake of air. Perched on a window sill in the small dark room was a fiery red bird, small, yet strong with the flames dancing on it's wings. It flew over to her, perching itself on her bandage-wrapped arm. She stared at the wrap covering her skin, trailing up her arm. A single tear landed on her dress, which was sewn from rags.

"No!" The scream came out in breaths, ragged and shaky from the sobs epupting from her chest. "Not here again..." The bird flew away, scared.

Rin remembered the times when she had to hide in her room, away from mother, away from danger. In her mind, this is where she was. A tiny, suffocating room, with bandages spread across her body. On her wrists, from self-injury, on her neck, for suicide attempt, and on her torso, due to that fateful night...

In her mind, this IS her. Not Rin Kagamine, not at all. Kagamine Rin is just an outside image of her. A fake. Inside, this is what she really was, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Just a broken, regretful, hateful girl.

In this other world of hers, which only really appeared when she was asleep, there was only her, a small phoenix, and darkness. This was her cinderella story setting. Outside the window, horrid scenes of what she'd hated the most played it's taunting melody. She quickly stood and paced around the room, trying to advoid looking at the window. The phoenix burned on her shoulder, it's claws raging like fire on her skin. She had nothing to do, not until she awoke from her slumber. Rin sighed and ran shaky fingers through her hair. Finally, she slumped on the ground, and weeped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Len waited for Rin to wake. He grasped her hand firmly, yet gently. Tears previously shed had dried on her pale skin. Seeing her like this only made him cry more. Numerous times, he thought about Rinto and what would happen if her found Rin again. Will he have to move? He can ask Lola about moving somewhere far away later.

The room door clicked open. "Len..." He barely looked over his shoulder. Miku stood with a basket of treats and a card.

"What?" He replied.

"Sorry," she said sincerely. She knew that Rin went into a coma last week. "I just wanted to say that, okay? I'll go now." She set down the yellow-ribboned basket on the small wooden table and turned to go.

"Please stay," The words came out lightly, like butter. He threw her a regretful look and she tried to smile. Miku settled down in the chair next to his.

"She's something real special, you know," She said after some minutes, playing with the belt on her white dress.

He kept his eyes on Rin's troubled face. "She might die."

She had a saddened look in responce to his words. She felt regretful after what she did to Rin. "I know." She replied in a mere whiper. MIku knew that Len was mad at her for being so clingy.

"I'm sorry," She said again, sniffling.

"There's nothing we can do about it now."

Miku decided she wanted to stay in the Kagamine residence, until Rin awoke. Lola agreed. After some weeks of coming straight to Len's house after school, something happened. Rin moved her arm an inch from it's resting place. Miku was scared to wake Len, who was sleeping in the sofa next to her. Instead, she bit her lip and resumed texting Neru.

* * *

Rin banged on the stone walls of the room, screaming and cursing. For thirty-six days she has been trapped in her own mind. Finally, she punched a stone out from the wall, letting in a beam of light. Smiling now, she continued to claw at the loose stones, making a bigger and bigger hole. Light blinded her as the floor collasped from under her and she fell from the tower into the white, empty space.

"Rin?" A light voice echoed in Rin's head. She opened her eyes to see Miku with bags under her eyes. "Len! Len, Rin's awake!" Rin shifted her gaze to the blonde haired boy who looked even worse. At first, he made no movement in responce. Then, like someone shot him, he jolted up with big eyes.

"Hm, Rin's awake, you said?" He questioned. Rubbing his eyes, he stared at Rin, first quizically, then alarming. "Rin!" He hugged her.

"Eh?" She squeeked. Everything was so bright in the familiar room. It was Rin and Len's room, although now they had seperate beds. She was in hers, with two of the chairs from the living room pulled up to it. She sat up, pushing Len away from her.

"Why's she here?" Rin gestures towards Miku.

"I wanted to make sure you woke up, Rin." Miku said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rin questioned.

"You were out for a month and a week!" Len chimed in.

"Whatever," Rin said, not really in the mood to process any of the new information. Truelly, she didn't care. She slid her legs around to the ledge of her bed, sliding off of it. She wobbled for a second, trying to walk to the door. Rin didn't trust Miku, and now, sadly, she has been losing trust for Len as well. She remembered the images she was forced to look at in the tower's window, images of Miku and Len that she knew were true. Len still had feelings for Miku.

"Where are you going?" Len tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Somewhere to give you two some privacy." She almost-yelled. Len looked saddened. Behind Len, Miku smiled a little. After Rin left, presumably to look for Lola, Miku went up to Len and stroked his back.

"She's just moody, it's okay." She said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." He agreed. "You know Miku, I was wrong about you. You got some good in you."

"Oh, Len. Thank you. I love your hair, by the way." She said.

"Thank you, Miku. Say, we should meet up at one of these new shops one of these days." Len suggested. When he turned his back to pour himself a glass of water, she grinned. Everything was falling into place.

Outside the door, Rin listened to their conversation, sniffling. She knew she had to leave.

* * *

_**Ayeeeee. Kayla- Chan here! I hhope you all enjoyed this story. Check out my other stories! Especially the one called Knife! I worked really hard on it, and I think it's really good. **_

_**I'm thinking on only like, 3 more chapters for this story. Or 5. Or 2173986481329646969696969. Just kidding, lol! Anyway, I have to go eat dinner! Baii!**_

_**P.S- We all thought Miku turned good. We were wrong. **_


	14. Forgive and Forget?

Chapter 13 of Story of a Mixed Up Cinderella.

* * *

Rin walked aimlessly through the alleyway near her house. Not Len's house, but her old house. The one where Rinto resides in. The one she would be tortured in. She battled with herself whether she was being too rash or if she was doing the right thing.

"Gah!" She yelled, throwing herself down onto the dirt floor. Lost and confused, she concluded that... she really was a broken doll. One of her family's play things.

"Len's not coming... Is he?" She asked herself out loud. "Stupid, foolish girl..." Len, her prince, has found another maiden in the land.

"No, he isn't... But, I did, if that counts." She lifted her head up to see her brother. At first, she was scared. But, after a minute, the feeling went away. Seeing the relaxed expression settle on Rin's face, Rinto sat next to her.

"You know, I didn't mean for you to get hurt... I guess I just was so clouded with revenge that... I just lost it." He said. She smiled sympathetically at him.

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess. You're still my brother though, and I won't let you like me the way you do."

He frowned a little. "I can't help it!" He whined. She fixed her eyes on the road in front of her. Sighing, Rin wondered- 'What should I do now?'

"You should go back to him," Rinto answered.

"I almost forgot you could read minds." She laughed. She heard a faint sound of music ringing from the streets that were connected to the alley.

"Care to dance?" He extended his hand to her. She stared at it quizically, as if pondering if she should take it or not. Smiling now, she linked their hands and he pulled them both up. They clumbsily swayed to the up-beat music.

"You know I can't dance, Rinto!" She yelled, almost falling. He caught her swiftly.

"I know."

* * *

Len's eyes darted across the road. Music streamed from Kaito's music box, which emmited a dancing tune. Across the street from the ice cream shop, he saw a stream of golden blonde hair. He recongized it as Rin's hair, and almost instantly felt a tug in his chest.

Regretting thinking about it, he turned to Miku, smiling. The song changed to a newer one, one made just recently.

"At loss of what to do, let's say I threw a fit. At loss of what to do, let's say I gave a reason. I don't know that whatever I do is fine. I do know that I can do nothing about it. If I repeat that, this won't work. I will repeat that that won't work. I'm the shadown you cast that runs into. Well, the sunset became muddled. Let's make a promise, we linked pinkies..."

It was Rin's voice. On the radio?

If not, then where?

"I counted my goodbyes. Your hand that comes to mind. I gave up all thoughts of your..." Yes, it was her voice. He looked again to the road he saw Rin. She was still there, dancing with someone.

Rinto?

"I counted my goodbyes. Your hand that comes to mind. I vividly remembered, the drops that rode your eyelids. How to forget the "Now". The answer to, well, this song. How to walk tomorrow, teach them to us."

Kaito laughed and took another spoonful of his ice-cream, still talking to Miku.

"The answer I repeat, every goodbye. The emotions I realized, embrace nothing but them." The song ended. It was a lively song, but definitely not one Len would recommend for a party track.

Rin felt Rinto's arms constrict. They stopped dancing, and she felt trapped under his gaze. He tore his eyes off of hers and looked over her neck. There, Len, Miku, and Kaito sat on a bench with a stereo, eating and laughing.

"Hey, Rin. Come home, please. Just- I don't want to be alone anymore. You don't need to be alone anymore." Rinto said lightly.

"I can't just leave everything behind, you know." She explained, pushing him playfully off of her.

He sighed and stared at Len, nudging her. She also turned her gaze to the group of people. Looking at the ground now, she said,"Yeah, I know."

"But I didn't say anything."

"I know that, too."

* * *

"Len, what are you looking at?" Miku waved a hand in front of Len's face, snapping his head away from where Rin was.

"Ne, nothing. I have to go, see you later guys!" He started to walk away.

"Bye...?" Miku waved crookedly. Kaito waved.

Len walked over to where he saw Rin. 'She has to be here somewhere', he thought. ?He hasn't seen her since she woke up from the coma and ran away, which was about a week ago. He slipped around the alleyway's corner. There, he saw Rin, but- she was with her brother.

"Rin." She swung around out of Rinto's embrace to get a clear view of Len. Her face hardened.

"Len. What are you doing here?" She asked, inching back towards Rinto. "Don't you have a whore to keep entertained?"

He shook his head at her words. "I don't like her, Rin!"

"Says the guy who just got done with a date wih her." She spat back.

He grabbed her arm. "At least I didn't kiss her to get you jealous."

"That's exactly what you did!"

"Did you forget? That was Rinto. Rin, come on. Lola wants to see you."

Rinto sighed. "See ya later, Rin." Len squinted his eyes at him.

Len tugged Rin away, Rinto's image getting furher and further away, until he vanished.

Rin stopped struggling and lugged herself down the sidewalk, and Len let go of her arm. They didn't speak for the rest of the way home.

Lola answered the door with a smile and outstretched arms. Crying, Rin ran into them. "I'm sorry, Lola!" She cried, sloppy tears soaking Lola's apron. "I'm really sorry." Lola smiled, resting her chin on top of Rin's head.

"Come, I need to discuss something with you." Lola said gently, guiding Rin inside and Len followed. Rin sniffled, knowing the topic that would be discussed. Lola summoned Len to his room.

"Rin, do you want your powers removed? Do you want a normal life?" Rin perked up at her question.

"I- I don't know." She stuttered. "How will I protect myself?"

"You can be a normal human. Do you want that?" Rin nodded.

"Okay," Lola sighed. "If it's what you wish. Tomorrow, we shall head straight towards town at dawn. Now go get some sleep, okay?" Rin nodded again.

In bed, the one opposite from Len's, Rin tried to sleep. Her eyes just wouldn't close. When she did close them, the stack of bricks (what was left of the tower) flashed in her mind.

She knew she wouldn't get one drop of sleep that night.

* * *

_**HAI GUYS :3 KAYLA-CHAN HERE! YES, I CHANGED MY NAME :3 I JUST DIDN'T LIKE MY OLD ONE. SO, ABOUT THE REVIEWS. LEMME ANSWER ONE, MADE BY A USER NAMED 'GUEST' ;D JK, BY A GUEST. LOL. **_

_** YOU SAID, "WHAT KIND OF A CINDERELLA STORY IS THIS?!" **_

_** WELL, IT'S A MIXED UP ONE. ONE MADE OF DIFFERENT FAIRYTALES AND STORIES. I GUESS YOU GUYS HAVE NOTICED HOW I REFERENCED DIFFERENT SONGS IN THERE, TOO! HAHA!**_

_** BTW, THE SONG ON THE RADIO THAT LEN HEARD IS CALLED 'Q' BY KAGAMINE RIN. IT'S REALLY GOOD, GO CHECK IT OUT! **_

_**TAB TAB TAB TAB TAB TAB HEHEHEHE TAB TAB TAB TAB**_

_** TABBBBBBB**_

_** OKIEEEE GUYS, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, FOLKS! SEEU LATER ;D**_


	15. Removal! I Don't Think So, God

Chapter 14 of SOAMUC~!

"Rin, wake up. We are to leave soon." Lola shook the sleeping blonde. She tossed around in her orange comforter. "Rin!"

"Wah?!" She screamed, bolting up from the bed. "Just a little more sleep, please?" She rubbed her eyes.

"No. We have to go, come on." Pulling Rin from the bed, they exited the room and Rin hurredly slipped on her sneakers.

"Can't I at least get dressed?" Lola pushed her into the back of her dark gray car, where Len sat on the other side.

"No."

Sighing, Rin gave in and slumped her head against her hand that was resting on the window. She watched as the trees flew by in a blur and wondered why they were going so fast. Ignoring it, she turned to look at Len.

"Why'd you come?" She asked.

"Oh, no reason. Mom just dragged me into a car for no reason." He fingered a hair out of his face. "I came so I could, like, protect you? I don't know where we're going, or who's going to be there. But if you want to go, then I have to go too."

"Oh, shut it." She sneered like a little kid. She turned back to the window. A building came out of nowhere and caught her attention. "I see it!" She gaped out the window.

* * *

(Time skip, Cause I'm lazy. Damn straight.)```````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Rin... Come one, just relax. It'll be just a pinch."

Rin felt her insides twisted. It was like she was being stretched, shattering into a million pieces. Barely moving her head, she turned to Len, pleading with her eyes.

"Okay, it's all done now." Someone's voice said. She closed her eyes, too scared to see what was happening. Someone lifted her to her feet.

"Rin, you're fine. It's done. You're all better." Rin recognized this voice as Lola. She opened her eyes a little to signal that she was okay. Len was silent, breathing slowly, awkwardly.

"Len?" Rin asked. She felt paralized, like a newborn baby.

"Hm?" He sounded cold with his words.

"Carry me?" She asked, curious. He shook his head. She pouted. 'I guess I'll have to try...' She thought to herself. Lola was already walking out of the room.

Rin wobbled on her feet. She grasped the banister of the stairs, trying to get her feet to move. Eventually, with Len trailing behind her, she fell. Building herself back up again, she felt Len's hands grab her waist, picking her up off of the ground.

"Hey, put me down!" She yelled at him. From this angle, she could see his face and she blushed. "Come on, dude!"

"You wanna know what's weird?" He abruptly asked. She shook her head.

"That even though they took your... whatever... away, I can still sense that you have them."

"Pfft." She said. "Your powers must be acting up again, you know." She felt like sleeping just then.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Len's POV-

By the time we arrived home, Rin could walk. All of her senses were working and she felt great, or so she said.

"Ne, schools starting soon. Time to start getting ready," Lola said from the kitchen. I sighed. School? What's the point? All they do is lie to us about things, teaching us that species don't exist, when I know they do. Rin is one of them.

Rin, I saw last night, is in fact what they call an 'Angel'. I've only heard of the in church (when I did go) and I never really believed in them.

"A dagger of distrust finally pierces a vein. This weak love, by suddenly appearing, this weak love, transforms even a pole into a lethal weapon..." I grabbed my phone, looking into it's blinking screen.

'(1) New Message from: Miku' I opened it.

'-Delivered at 5:46 A.M- Hey babe, goodmorning! ~LeekWoman~'

I dragged my thumbs across the keyboard. 'Sent 5:48 A.M- You know not to call me that.'

She replied no even seconds later. 'Delivered 5:49 A.M- Come one babe, it's fun!'

I looked over my shoulder to where Rin sat, trying to get dressed.

'Sent 5:50 A.M- I know, but stop. What if Rin goes through my texts?'

'Devlivered 5:51 A.M- Who cares about the bitch anyway?'

I grimaced. Must Miku always be like this? I thought that by hanging out with her more and being with her, that I'd be away from all of Rin's abnormalities and such. I guess I was wrong. I just want to be normal, you know? All this phsycic stuff gets annoying. When I see what Rin had to go through in my dreams, it's like I had to deal with it, too. All the name-calling, the lonelyness, the damage, it all stuck with me during the night.

'Sent 5:53 A.M- Whatever, I'll see you later.'

I threw my phone on the bed behind me, tugging on my own school clothes. I tried not to look at Rin. We're cousins, afterall. But, I wonder, why do I only dream of her?

Not thinking about it, I grabbed my shoulder bag and left the room, flting past Rin and her struggling self. For a second I wondered if I should help her, but I shrugged it off. That'd be weird. I don't want Rin to become one of my dolls, right? I can't do that to her.

"Hey, Len?" Rin stopped me. Mentally cussing her out, I turned to her, shoving my hands in my pocket.

"Thank you," She smiled.

No, I cant hurt her. Not for the world. Not for anything. She's an angel, for pete's sake. With fucking wings and everything! WIth, like, those 'Pew Pew' powers! "You shouldn't thank me."

"Well, why not? What else can I do to thank you?" She sounded confused.

I turned back away from her, resting my hand on the doornob. My chest pounded with words I wanted to say. "Don't ever leave again, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

_**I FELT LIKE THAT WAS A GOOD PLACE TO STOP, YOU KNOW? I KINDA HAD AUTHOR'S BLOCK FOR THE LONGEST TIME, HEHE. GOMENNE.**_

_** I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FANFICTION. I'M ENDING IT SOON... D':**_

_** I KNOW, I'M JUST TERRIBLE. **_

_** BTW, THE SONG THAT IS CURRENTLY LEN'S RINGTONE IS CALLED 'THE LOST ONE'S WEEPING.' OKAY? OKAY! FDSIJAHBVUDGTLVCRNHG**_

_**RGVUBERAY;BGVTR**_

_** RANDOM RANTING TIME!**_

_** SO, REMEMBER WHEN, IN THIS STORY, LEN SAYS... WAIT, NO. THAT'D BE SUCH A SPOILER IF I TOLD YOU THE TWIST! HDRCILAECGFUR.**_

_** SAYONARA, GUYS!**_


	16. One Of My Lame Ass Author Notes

Ohiyou~! I'll be posting the next chapter shortly. As soon as I get my laptop back, that is.

I'm going to warn you now, there's a very graphic lemon in the chapter I am uploading. Almost the whole thing is a lemon. But I didn't write it. My FanFiction partner (HinataLovesShawn) also known as Hina-chan or Shawn-kun (he's weird with names lol) write's all of my lemons. 'Cause I would never write a sex scene ;_;

I'll be back in a few days/1 I'm so* sorry for taking so long... Family issues... ;_;

Baii 3

~Kayla-chan


	17. Things Get Heated!

Chapter 15.

Rin. Rin. Rin. That's the only thing that ran through my mind. Thing, no. That's the only _person_ that ran through my mind.

'Don't ever leave again, okay?' But why did I say that? Did I even want her to stay? She's an angel, for pete's sake! I could get out of this while I have the chance. Miku, Luka, Miki, Lily... All of those girls aren't- science experiments.

No...

How could I call Rin that? Sure, she can kill you with a flick of her wrist, and she has wings, and she's wanted by many scientists... but she's still a girl. A girl who doesn't deserve what she has now. She shouldn't have to go through what she is.

Right now, she's probably hooked up on tubes. In mom's hospital bed, with those clean white sheets and bags of fluids running into the IV in her wrist...

It makes me want to throw up.

My mom, that gentle woman, using Rin as a project? How could such a gentle woman be so terrible? God, I'm turning into a woman. Next thing you know, I'll be eating ice-cream and crying to a chick-flick.

I need to talk to Rin.

"Rin?" I creaked open her door. She was bent over, retrieving something from the bottom drawer of her dresser. It seems as though she had just gotten out of the shower, her ahir dripping, the water cascading down her back.

Clad in only her panties and bra.

"Rin? Uh, can we talk?" She stiffened at my voice. I scared her.

"E-eh? Oh, gomenne, Len-san!" She covered herself with the pajamas she had pulled out of the drawer. "Just gimme a second..."

I had the urge to grab her wrist. To have my way with her. But I can't do that to her. When she turned around, I saw the scar on her stomach, that haunting scar.

Damnit.

She pulled on the pants and shirt. "L-Len-san, what did you want to talk about?"

"Please, don't call me that. Call me Len, just Len. And I wanted to know if... If you were happy," I explained. Just what does she feel about being just an experiment?

"If... I'm happy?" The puzzled look on her face and the pout that adorned her mouth made my heart thump wildly. Shit, she may be my cousin, but she's the prettiest girl I've come to know in my whole life. And I want her.

I want her bad.

"Just answer the question, Rin! Because you can tell me. Just tell me. I know you don't want to be treated like this! Like a fucking... experiment!" Why did I just yell?

"I-I suppose it get's annoying. But I wouldn't leave you, ever again! Remember? I made... I made a promise!" I stepped closer.

I took her hands in mine. "Are you happy?" Her blue eyes flickered.

"No," She said in a whisper. My lips twitched into a smile.

"Rin, we're almost done with high school. We can leave... Just you and me. We can go... somewhere. I'll figure it out. You and me, that's it." My gaze bore into hers. She looked to the side for a minute, debating whether or not to accept. Her gaze shifted back over to my eyes. She nodded slightly. I shoved her by her hands into my chest, holding her. Her hair smelled like her tantalizing smell. Citrus, with some cherry blossom.

"Your hair smells delicious." I gripped her harder.

She blushed, a pink tint adorning her cheeks and nose bridge. She smiled into my shoulder. I finally let her go, an exhausted sigh escaping my mouth. Although it felt wrong, I knew it was right. She was the girl I had been always waiting for. It wasn't Miku, or Luka, or Lily. It was Rin. My blonde, bubbly, weird Rin.

I cupped her small, heart-shaped head with my bigger hands. Her chin tilted up, her cerulean eyes flickered closed... Heart rate increasing, skin tingling, spine arching... eletric.

Her lips were soft, and they tasted like... strawberries. We swapped saliva. Increasing passion. Moving lips. Soft skin.

I want her, and I'm going to get her in the most delicious way.

"Len..." I dug my face into the crook of her neck, licking and biting. I could practically hear the beating of her heart in my ear. Thump, thump, thump. I grunted into her shoulder in reply.

"We have to stop, Len..." A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Why?" I lifted my head. My ponytail had fallen and my blonde tresses framed my face. Recently, I had cut my hair so that it wasn't as long as Rin's hair.

"We're cousins, remember? You don't love me. it's incest..." She still held my hands. I could tell that she didn't want to stop. Why would she?

"Fuck rules... laws... It's just me and you, RIn. And don't say that," I tried to lean in closer. Her swolen lips were practically calling my name.

"Don't say what?"

She just wanted me to tell her that I loved her. If I said it, I knew I wouldn't be lying. I really do love Rin. "That I don't love you. Because... I do. Rin, I love you."

"I love you too, Len."

Once again, my eyes filled with lust. I felt lightheaded. Vibrant, blue orbs were rested on my green ones, studying. Looking for something. And when she found it, she got to work. Slowly unbuttoning my shirt, soft hands caressing my skin, running further and further down. I took her hand in mine. "Hold on."

I stood up and walked away from the bed, heading for the door. I clicked it locked. I ran towards where my old dresser stood and opened the top drawer, menuveuring it so that I could get the little pocket of plastic that I always kept in there.

I don't want her to get pregnant. Yet.

"We're going to need this," I assured her, while crawling back next to her on the soft sheets of her bed. She smiled and I scooted her legs over so that my knees rested in between them. God, I was already hard. Aching, longing to be inside of her...

I need her.

"Take it off." I pulled on her shirt. She raised the fabric over her head, giving me a view of her scar. Pale hands hid it away from me. I grabbed her wrists gently and held them both above her head with one of my hands. The other one caressed her soft skin, and ran across the bumpy line of skin that trailed down into her pants. Lowering my head a little, a bit on her stomach, giving her what they call a 'love bite'. I trailed kisses down where that knife penetrated her stomach.

Reaching a hand into her pajama pants, I massaged her high with my thumb, slowly getting closer and closer... She writhed a bit when I tugged her pants off, and I released her small wrists so I could menuever her panties off. I felt hands at my hips, tugging down my shorts as well. I pulled her underwear down to her knees, there I pulled them the rest of the way with my teeth. She unclipped her bra.

She was beautiful.

I let her pull my boxers down, the erection I had popping out. We were both naked; exposed. Her glistening womanhood and it's scent was alluring. I crawled back onto her, capturing her lips in mine again and letting my hands rub against her mounds. My fingers pinched those pretty pink buds that were hardening in my hands.

"A-ah... Len!" I grinded my bare hips against hers. When my manhood brushed upon her privates, I lost it. My tongue rolled with hers, the taste of oranges and strawberries assaulting my mouth. I grinded harder against her, making her back arch against me and causing more liquid to seep out of her. My hand reached down to rub her clit.

"You're so wet, Rin." I moaned in her ear, fingers running up and down her lady parts. Another moan escaped her mouth. "Come for me." I inserted a long finger into her. In, out, in out... The cycle kept repeating. Until, alas, she tightened and her juices spilled all over my hand. I raised my fingers to her mouth. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to suck my fingers off.

"R-Rin..."

"Len, I'm ready. Take me, please..." She latched onto me, flinging her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I ripped open the plastic wrapper and slipped on the condom. "Do you have to use that?" She asked.

"Unless you want a child." I breathed into her shoulder. My hand positioned myself onto her leaking womanhood. "It'll hurt..." I pushed into her slowly. She groaned and held onto me harder. With a small thrust, I broke past her barrier. It pained me to see her hurt face, the tears she shed almost broke my heart. Sure, I had taken others' virginity before, but never Rin.

"You can go now, Len."

With a grunt, I pulled my hips back and gently pushed them into hers. God, she was so tight. Her hips met my thrusts. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I used my other hand to throw her leg over my shoulder. This gave me more space, and I could hit a deeper part of her. With rabid movements I thrusted into her, coming closer and closer to my end. She could feel it too, with her muscles tightening and her panting increasing. Almost there...

I stopped moving my hips, and pulled out of her. She looked at me, betrayed. Suddenly, I moved her on top of me so hat she was straddling me. It wasn't hard to pick her up by her hips and drop her back onto my throbbing manhood. I almost didn't notice the condom that slipped off. But, I was too lust-filled to do anything about it. I grabbed her ass while she grinded on top of me, making my dick hit the hilt of her throbbing pussy. My hands reached up to fondle with her growing breasts.

"Len... I'm going to come!" She screamed. Lucky for us, Lola wasn't home. I picked her up and dropped her at a greater speed now, everything was becoming a blur. A few more thrusts... With that one final thrust, I came inside of her, spilling my seed into her womb. Her juices spilled onto my softening dick. I pulled her close to me. She remained on top of me, sighing as she laid her head on my chest. That's how we slept, with my dick still inside of her , leaving us exposed to the moonlight that poured into the room from the window.

And it was perfect.

_**Sorry that it took me so long to update, and sorry that this chapter is all a lemon. This is my first official lemon on FanFiction, so no flames please. If it's suckish, I don't care, okay? I'll change this story to M rated, even though this is probably the only lemon that's going to be in this story.**_

_**Oi, and I forgot to mention. I now share this account with my friend, who will go by Shawn-kun. Credits to himfor all the lemons. He writes 'em, I upload 'em. I don't really write lemons. He just convinced me to add this into Story of a Mixed Up Cinderella. **_

_**~Kayla-chan.**_


	18. The Blue Haired Man

Chapter 16-

* * *

I woke up suddenly, throwing myself off of the comfort of my bed; also causing my sheets to expose my sweaty skin to the damp, humid air that enveloped my room. The beams of morning sunlight shone into my eyes as I flinched. A soft groan escaped my dry mouth when I threw my bare legs over the side of the mattress. My feet met the surface of the cold floor, making a 'thump' noise.

"Morning, Len," Rin walked into my room with a silver tray of breakfast foods. I wondered how we'd even have all those food items in our ghost town of a pantry, but knowing Rin, she'd figured it out.

"Ohiyo gozaimasu, Rin." I said, placing my sweaty head into the palms of my calloused hands. Forcing myself up, I walked over and gently grabbed her shoulder, rubbing the sore muscle in circular motions. She was stressed. "Thank you for the breakfast, dear."

I pushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead lightly. "No problem." She smiled.

Grabbing a piece of lightly buttered toast off of the platter that she had set down on the bed, I walked to the dresser and pulled out some boxers. I should've thought of my stark nakedness before starting a conversation with her. After tugging those on, I threw on random clothes I found in my drawers. A white tee and tan shorts with a brown belt- I liked it. I combed through my hair and ran my fingers through it, trying to create my messy hair look.

I turned back to Rin, who was patiently waiting on the bed with her hands supporting her head as she layed on her stomach. She wore a yellow and white striped shirt with white shorts along with her signature white bow, which I thought was cute. She always wore that bow, so you'd think I'd be tired of it. But, instead, seeing it bounce when she walks, watching it dance with every move she made, as if it was a part of her itself... It never got old.

"So," She shifted her eyes to me. "It's our day off, and I was wondering..."

"Wondering?" She asked when I trailed off.

"Wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date? Like, a real date..." I didn't know why I was feeling shy all of a sudden. I mean, it's not like I didn't share an intimate night with her... I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I thought about it.

"I'd love to, Len."

_"Mommy, look! They have those big gray things... Uh, man-tees!" Little Rin yelles, pointing a small finger at the mammal swimming in the large tank. Her father chuckled as he explained that they're 'Manatees'. Her mother smiled and directed them to the dolphins. The map led the trio to a large stadium with a giant pool of water. Nobody was in the seats, but Rin could see the dolphins swimming about in the crystal clear water. A black sign on the chain blocking the entrance read 'Closed'. _

_ But that's the whole reason Rin was there! All she wanted to do was see the dolphins!_

_ The chain wasn't short enough to keep her from running through. She ran towards the mammals in fascination. Her mother and father screamed her name and she looked back to see her mother crawling under the chain to get to her. But Rin just wanted to touch them! She wanted to be like the Barbie Girl Mermaid that she saw on television!_

_ Her mother was just a foot away when Rin stepped onto the platform overlooking the water._

_ And. She. Jumped._

* * *

Rin and I walked along the sidewalk, the blurry images of cars whooshing by us. She insisted on buying a sundress, so we bought a sky blue one at the Gap. It didn't cost much money, which wasn't surprising, for Rin didn't prefer expensive things. She said it was pointless wasting money on pretty clothes when you could 'get nicer ones for less money'.

"How about we fetch some lunch?" I asked as I tightened my grip on her hand. She nodded and smiled warmly, pointing at a nearby Applebee's.

"Let's go there!" She insisted.

"Sure, love." I answered her, and we started walking to the restaurant. We were just about to cross the street when a blue haired man tapped Rin on the shoulder.

"Do you have a second, ma'am?" He asked in a deep voice. She turned around and stared at him with a questioning glare. He smirked, shifting his eyes towards me, lowering his glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm conducting a survey-"

"We don't have time to take surveys. Ask someone else, sir." Rin cut him off and pulled me away from the man. He shot me a glare before turning and discreetly walking away. It made me get a weird feeling in my gut, but I ignored it and grabbed Rin's hand, tugging her across the busy street. We entered the crowded restaurant, ordered, and waited for our food.

We both ate in silence.

* * *

_"RIN!" Auburn hair flew as the breeze brushed past the strands. Sweat from running almost poured down the woman's face, mingling with previously shed tears. Meiko Kagamine leaped over the step and onto the platform. She was shocked when she looked into the water below._

_ Her little girl was walking on water. _

_ As Rin raised her palms, more water rose under her feet. She pointed to a dolphin with gleeful eyes as the wave she created rolled towards it, eventually crashing into the mammal and sending Rin flying. She landed onto the dolphin's back incrediously, riding on it around the circular pool._

_ The little girl's father joined her mother in a hurry, letting his jaw almost hit the ground as he and his wife watched their daughter ride upon the mammal's back. _

_ "Mommy, daddy, look! I'm a Mermaid Princess!"_

* * *

"Len, look! There's so many things to do here!" Rin giggled. I also laughed as I looked at the map of the zoo. She gazed over my shoulder, and I felt her breath hot on my neck. She ran her finger over the picture of the dolphins, which were just east of here.

"I wanna see the dolphins." Rin lifted her fingers to her mouth, resting them on her lip. I gave her a confused look, because she had said it out of nowhere. But, at that moment, I remembered the dream I had last night.

Rin loved dolphins.

It wasn't the fact that she said it so abruptly, or that she had remembered that day, but it was the realization that struck me. All the dreams I've been having, they weren't just random memories. They were like key points in Rin's life; key points that led up to where she is now.

"Sure, Rin." I answered hesitantly. If she tried something like she had when she was a little kid, people would definately see. They'd call the police- we'd have to be refugees.

Oh, that's right- Rin doesn't have her powers... Hopefully.

"Actually, they're closed. We can't go in there." I added. She gave me a sad look, turning her plush, pink lips into a frown. See, the thing about Rin's puppy-dog face is that, well, it's too cute.

But not cute enough to convince me! Even though we were right next to the entrance now, which read 'open', I would not give in to Rin!

"Hey, Len-kunn~!" Shit. Why does this always happen to me?!

"On second thought, Rinny, let's go see the damn dolphins." She smiled as I pulled her into the crowded stadium. We walked through rows of legs and stone, ducking and trying to find the furthest, most unpredictable spot to sit. Somewhere where we'd be hidden; somewhere that stalker couldn't see us...

"Uh, Len? Isn't that Miku?" Rin pointed ahead of us, where the blue-haired bitch sat, staring at Rin and I. Preferably Rin, though. The girls extanged looks before I felt Rin snuggle up to me, dragging her nose up ny neck in a suggestive manner.

This can't be good, can it?

* * *

**That's chapter 16 of SOAMUC. It's short, I know. Gomenne.**

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Too short? Too queer?**

**Meh.**

**PEWDIEPIE, BITCHES.**


End file.
